Do you believe in fate?
by Jokasta
Summary: Ο Έντουαρντ βρίσκεται μόνος, παγιδευμένος σε ένα αεροδρόμιο και εντελώς τυχαία συναντάει μία γυναίκα που γνώρισε στο τελευταίο έτος του Λυκείου. Υπάρχει άραγε η πιθανότητα αυτή η συνάντηση να είναι μοιραία; Lemons και όχι μόνο!


_**Σημείωμα του συγγραφέα:** Πριν ξεκινήσετε την ανάγνωση θα ήθελα απλά να αναφέρω ορισμένα πράγματα. Δεν ξέρω γιατί αλλά μου είναι πιο εύκολο να γράψω μία μεγάλη ιστορία με πολλά κεφάλαια παρά μία αυτοτελή ιστορία μέσα σε λίγες σελίδες... Μάλλον χρειάζομαι έκταση για να μπορέσω να διηγηθώ πράγματα και οι αυτοτελής - μικρές ιστορίες δεν μου δίνουν αυτή τη δυνατότητα. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά από αρκετό κόπο κατάφερα να γράψω αυτή τη μικρή ιστοριούλα εκφράζοντας περισσότερο μία έμπνευση της στιγμής._

_Θέλω επίσης να ξεκαθαρίσω ότι, δεν έχω πάει ποτέ στην Αμερική, δεν έχω ιδέα αν οι πτήσεις συνδιάζονται μεταξύ των Πολιτειών που αναφέρω, δεν ξέρω που υπάρχουν Πανεπιστήμια, δεν ξέρω καν το κλίμα! Κοίταξα απλά τον χάρτη μόνο για να πάρω μία ιδέα και εντελώς τυχαία χρησιμοποίησα τις παρακάτω τοποθεσίες με μόνη εξαίρεση τη Φλόριντα επειδή ήθελα τα συγκεκριμένα δεδομένα._

_Τέλος, ίσως σε κάποιους φανεί ότι η Μπέλλα της ιστορίας μας είναι κάπως τολμηρή και πως οι αντιδράσεις της δεν θυμίζουν καθόλου την 'παραδοσιακή' Μπέλλα. Το μόνο που έχω να πω σε αυτό είναι πως έχει τους λόγους της γιαυτή της τη συμπεριφορά και πως σε ένα fanfic ενδέχεται πολλές φορές οι χαρακτήρες να είναι αρκετά διαφορετικοί από τους αυθεντικούς._

_Εύχομαι Καλή Ανάγνωση σε όλους. Τα σχόλια σας είναι απαραίτητα!_

* * *

Do you believe in Fate?

Πιστεύετε στη μοίρα; Εγώ πάλι δεν πίστεψα ποτέ σε αυτή. Νόμιζα ότι όλα τα πράγματα είναι αποτέλεσμα σχεδιασμού και ισορροπίας. Δεν είναι εύκολο να καταλάβεις ότι όλα σου τα δεδομένα μπορεί να ανατραπούν μέσα σε μία και μόνο στιγμή. Και οι αποφάσεις… Ακόμα και τώρα εύχομαι να είχα κάνει άλλες επιλογές, να είχα πάρει διαφορετικές αποφάσεις.

Αναστέναξα και αναδεύτηκα πάνω στο κρεβάτι ελπίζοντας ότι κάποια στιγμή θα ερχόταν ο ύπνος. Αλλά ήταν τόσο δύσκολο τον τελευταίο καιρό.

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και αυθόρμητα όλες οι εικόνες έτρεξαν μέσα στο μυαλό μου. Από την αρχή μέχρι το τέλος, από πίσω προς τα μπρος και αντίστροφα. Ο χρόνος έμοιαζε να περνάει μέσα από τις χούφτες μου και να χάνεται στριφογυρίζοντας και υπενθυμίζοντας μου ότι δεν έχει καμία σημασία.

Έγειρα το κεφάλι μου στο πλάι και χαμογέλασα. Άφησα τις αναμνήσεις να με παρασύρουν μαζί τους.

_Ένα χρόνο πριν_

'Κύριε Κάλλεν λυπάμαι.' Το προσποιητό χαμόγελο της υπαλλήλου της αεροπορικής εταιρίας με εκνεύρισε.

'Τουλάχιστον δεν μπορείτε να με ενημερώσετε περίπου πότε υπολογίζετε να ανοίξει πάλι το αεροδρόμιο;' Έτριψα το μέτωπο μου με τον αντίχειρα μου.

'Ακόμα δεν είναι τίποτα σίγουρο. Όπως σας είπα θα περιμένετε στον χώρο του αεροδρομίου μέχρι να έχουμε νεότερα.' Έτριξα τα δόντια μου και χωρίς να ευχαριστήσω οπισθοχώρησα.

Αυτή ήταν η μεγαλύτερη ατυχία… Βρισκόμουν στη μέση του πουθενά ταλαιπωρημένος και δεν ήξερα καν πότε θα μπορούσα να φύγω από εκεί. Η προοπτική να νοικιάσω αυτοκίνητο δεν υπήρχε στον ορίζοντα. Όλοι οι δρόμοι της πόλης είχαν κλείσει από την ξαφνική, βαριά κακοκαιρία. Η προσγείωση ήταν αναγκαστική…

Έβρισα από μέσα μου που είχα αναγκαστεί να ταξιδέψω γνωρίζοντας ότι ο καιρός δεν ήταν με το μέρος μου. Αλλά η παρουσία μου ήταν απαραίτητη σε αυτό το ιατρικό συμβούλιο στη Μινεσότα. Ξέσφυξα λίγο τη γραβάτα μου και ξεκούμπωσα το πάνω κουμπί του πουκαμίσου μου γιατί η ατμόσφαιρα έμοιαζε ασφυχτική. Αναρωτιόμουν με ποιο τρόπο θα μπορούσα να ξοδέψω λίγο χρόνο μέσα στο αεροδρόμιο. Δεν ήμουν γυναίκα για να χαζέψω τα αρώματα και τα ήδη μακιγιάζ. Το πιο πιθανό θα ήταν να αγοράσω κάποια αδιάφορη εφημερίδα και να προσπαθήσω να συγκεντρωθώ σε αυτή.

Προχώρησα αργά σταματώντας για λίγο κάθε τόσο ρίχνοντας μία ματιά στις βιτρίνες των καταστημάτων. Το αεροδρόμιο ήταν γεμάτο κόσμο και ήταν απολύτως λογικό αφού όλοι περίμεναν να ταξιδέψουν ελπίζοντας ότι η ταλαιπωρία θα έληγε σύντομα.

Πέρασα από μία καφετέρια και πήρα έναν καφέ για το χέρι σε χάρτινο ποτήρι συνεχίζοντας την αδιάφορη βόλτα μου. Μόλις όμως το έφερα κοντά στα χείλη μου για να δοκιμάσω συνειδητοποίησα ότι ήταν υπερβολικά καυτός. Αυθόρμητα το χέρι μου τραβήχτηκε πίσω και με μία βεβιασμένη κίνηση το περιεχόμενο άδειασε πάνω στο λευκό μου πουκάμισο. Βλαστήμησα για άλλη μία φορά και ξεκίνησα να ψάχνω για την πιο κοντινή τουαλέτα.

Ευτυχώς είχα στην τσάντα μου καθαρό πουκάμισο και μπόρεσα να βρω μία διαθέσιμη τουαλέτα για να αλλάξω. Ύστερα βγήκα έξω και έριξα μπόλικο νερό στο πρόσωπο μου και στα μαλλιά μου που πετούσαν σαν διαβολεμένα δεξιά και αριστερά όπως συνήθως. Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου ανάμεσα τους και πρόσεξα πως λίγα γένια είχαν αρχίσει να φυτρώνουν στην άκρη του πηγουνιού μου. Θα χρειαζόμουν ξύρισμα σύντομα αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν κάτι που θα έπρεπε να με απασχολεί τώρα.

Φρεσκαρίστηκα και ένιωσα κάπως καλύτερα με τον εαυτό μου ελπίζοντας ότι δεν θα χρειαζόταν να περάσω ολόκληρη τη νύχτα στο αεροδρόμιο περιμένοντας και να καταλήξω σε πολύ χειρότερη κατάσταση από την παρούσα.

Μόλις βγήκα από την τουαλέτα το κινητό μου τηλέφωνο άρχισε να κουδουνίζει στην τσέπη μου. Κοίταξα την αναγνώριση κλήσεων και ένα ελαφρύ χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη μου.

'Εσένα ήθελα να ακούσω.' Πρόφερα μόλις πάτησα το κουμπί της απάντησης.

'Γεια σου κι εσένα.' Η φωνή της Άλις αντήχησε χαρούμενη στα αυτιά μου. 'Που είσαι;' Το περίμενα ότι ακριβώς έτσι θα ξεκίναγε η συνομιλία μας.

'Παγιδευμένος… στο αεροδρόμιο του Ουισκόνσιν…'

'Όχι…' Η Άλις με ήξερε πάρα πολύ καλά και σίγουρα φανταζόταν την κατάσταση μου. 'Η κακοκαιρία;'

'Ναι που να πάρει…'

'Σε πόση ώρα θα μπορέσετε να φύγετε;' Ακουγόταν ανήσυχη τώρα.

'Κανείς δεν ξέρει. Αν η κακοκαιρία συνεχιστεί ίσως χρειαστεί να μείνω εδώ ολόκληρη τη νύχτα.'

'Άουτς…' την άκουσα να προσπαθεί να μου συμπαρασταθεί. 'Είσαι μόνος;'

'Μα φυσικά και είμαι μόνος.'

'Δεν ξέρω με ποιους ταξιδεύεις τελευταία Έντουαρντ… Μπορεί να είχες και παρέα.' Τα ήξερα καλά αυτά τα πονηρά υπονοούμενα.

'Είμαι απολύτως διαθέσιμος.' Ξεκαθάρισα διασκεδάζοντας.

'Το ξέρω.' Συμφώνησε και μπορούσα να τη δω να ανασηκώνει το φρύδι της τώρα.

'Επί τη ευκαιρία, τι κάνεις τόσο αργά ξύπνια;'

'Ο Τζάσπερ έχει βγει έξω με τον Έμετ.' Χμμ…

'Λυπάμαι που το ακούω.' Γέλασα δυνατά.

'Δεν είναι αστείο Έντουαρντ. Ο ένας παρασύρει τον άλλο.'

'Ω, έλα τώρα. Σίγουρα θα παρακολουθούν ποδόσφαιρο.'

'Ελπίζω.' Αναστέναξε. Το σιγανό κλάμα του μωρού ακούστηκε μέχρι εκεί που βρισκόμουν.

'Κάποιος κλαίει.'

'Ω ναι… Λυπάμαι πρέπει να κλείσω.'

'Δώσε της ένα φιλί.' Παρακάλεσα.

'Μην ανησυχείς θα της δώσω πολύ περισσότερα και σε παρακαλώ να μας επισκεφτείς σύντομα.'

'Θα κάνω ότι καλύτερο μπορώ.' Υποσχέθηκα παρόλο που ήξερα ότι δύσκολα ξεκουνιόμουν ακόμα και για να συναντήσω την αδελφή μου. Ευτυχώς η ανιψιά μου ήταν αυτή που μου τραβούσε περισσότερο το ενδιαφέρον τώρα τελευταία. 'Έχω κάτι μέσα στη βαλίτσα μου…' Οι άκρες των χειλιών μου σηκώθηκαν σε ένα νοητό χαμόγελο καθώς φανταζόμουν ήδη τη χαρά της Μαίρη όταν θα άνοιγε το πακέτο.

'Την κακομαθαίνεις Έντουαρντ, είσαι χειρότερος και από τον πατέρα της μερικές φορές. Και αυτό με κάνει να αναρωτιέμαι…'

'Όχι,' Την έκοψα. 'Όχι τέτοια συζήτηση τώρα σε παρακαλώ.'

'Εντάξει, μπορώ να περιμένω να την κάνουμε από κοντά.' Τελευταία η μητέρα μου και η αδελφή μου επέμεναν ότι είχε έρθει η ώρα να βρω κάποια και να κάνω επιτέλους μία σοβαρή σχέση στη ζωή μου. Αλλά για κάποιο άγνωστο λόγο ήταν κάτι που δεν μου έκανε καμία ιδιαίτερη αίσθηση. Λάτρευα τη Μαίρη, χαιρόμουν να βλέπω τον Τζάσπερ και την Άλις ευτυχισμένους, ακόμα και ο Έμετ είχε βρει το άλλο του μισό και είχε αρραβωνιαστεί αλλά εγώ… Εγώ δεν είχα βρει αυτό που έψαχνα ακόμα. Υπήρχαν φορές που αναρωτιόμουν μήπως απλά το είχα προσπεράσει αλλά έδιωξα μακριά αυτή τη σκέψη.

'Καληνύχτα, σ' αγαπώ.' Αποχαιρέτησα την αδελφή μου.

'Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ Έντουαρντ.' Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια που άκουσα από την άλλη άκρη της γραμμής και τερμάτισα την κλήση ανακουφισμένος.

Μόλις όμως τελείωσα τη συνομιλία συνειδητοποίησα και πάλι που βρισκόμουν. Μόνος και ξεχασμένος στην άλλη άκρη της χώρας σε ένα παγωμένο αεροδρόμιο… Ανατρίχιασα.

Αγόρασα τελικά εκείνη την αδιάφορη εφημερίδα και προσπάθησα να εστιάσω στους τίτλους ενώ προχωρούσα ακόμα.

Στο βάθος πρόσεξα μία λυγερόκορμη φιγούρα που σχεδόν στηριζόταν πάνω σε μία μικροσκοπική βαλίτσα. Δεν μπορούσα να διακρίνω καλά γιατί ήταν γυρισμένη και το μόνο που ξεχώριζε ήταν τα καστανά πλούσια μαλλιά που έφταναν μέχρι τους ώμους της. Αστραπιαία το μυαλό μου ταξίδεψε σε μία άλλη εποχή που έμοιαζε τόσο μακρινή τώρα.

Έκανα ένα βήμα ακόμα και πλησίασα, ένιωσα ιδρώτα μέσα στις παλάμες μου από την ανυπομονησία. Το κεφάλι της έγειρε στη μία πλευρά ακουμπώντας νωχελικά στον ώμο της και παρόλο που δεν είχα δει το πρόσωπο της ακόμα σίγουρα αυτή ήταν μία γυναίκα ταλαιπωρημένη και εξαντλημένη. Σαν να με τραβούσε ένας αόρατος μαγνήτης κοντά της πλησίασα κι άλλο παρακαλώντας να γυρίσει για να μπορέσω να τη δω και τότε ξαφνικά έμοιαζε σαν να είχε ανοίξει ο ουρανός και η ευχή μου πραγματοποιήθηκε.

Αργά, αργά, το σώμα της γύρισε προς τη δική μου πλευρά και αυτόματα το βλέμμα της καρφώθηκε επάνω μου. Σάστισα και πάγωσα στη θέση μου ανίκανος να συνεχίσω. Τα μάτια μου έτρεξαν επάνω της εστιάζοντας πάντα στα δικά της. Τα έκλεισα και τα ξανάνοιξα ενώ αναρωτιόμουν αν ήταν στ' αλήθεια αυτή. Η έκπληξη ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της και αμέσως μετά ένα χαμόγελο αναγνώρισης διαγράφηκε στα χείλη της. Ήταν αυτή, η Μπέλλα Σουάν.

'Έντουαρντ Κάλλεν.' Πρόφερε και στην πραγματικότητα δεν το άκουσα. Παρακολούθησα απλά τα χείλη της να προφέρουν το όνομα μου. Το μυαλό μου άρχισε και πάλι να λειτουργεί και ξεκίνησα να περπατάω για να φτάσω κοντά της. Τώρα χαμογελούσα κι εγώ ανίκανος να συγκρατήσω την έκπληξη μου και τη χαρά μου που τη ξαναέβλεπα μετά από τόσα χρόνια.

Έφτασα πολύ κοντά της, όχι τόσο κοντά όσο θα ήθελα στην πραγματικότητα. Το πρόσωπο μου μόνο μερικά εκατοστά από το δικό της. Χαμήλωσα την ματιά μου για να την κοιτάξω. Ήταν αρκετά πιο κοντή από εμένα ακόμα και μέσα στα ψηλοτάκουνα που φορούσε. Ήταν ακριβώς όπως τη θυμόμουν με τη διαφορά ότι τα χρόνια που είχαν περάσει κατά κάποιο τρόπο είχαν πάρει μακριά την αθωότητα και τη φρεσκάδα της. Μία αξιοπρεπής γυναίκα είχε πάρει τη θέση της και ήταν περισσότερο εντυπωσιακή από ποτέ αν και κουρασμένη.

Τα χέρια της έτειναν μπροστά και χωρίς να το καταλάβω την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και ένιωσα αμέσως εκείνο τον ίδιο ηλεκτρισμό όπως και παλιά να διαπερνά το σώμα μου.

'Ω Θεέ μου… δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω.' Την άκουσα να λέει σιγανά και η μελωδική της φωνή με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω. Αυτή δεν είχε αλλάξει καθόλου…

'Μπέλλα, χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω.' Είπα και έκανα λίγο πίσω για να μπορέσω να κοιτάξω καλύτερα το πρόσωπο της αυτή τη φορά. Τα μάτια μας συναντήθηκαν ψάχνοντας για απαντήσεις σε χιλιάδες ερωτήματα.

'Δείχνεις…' Ξεκίνησε να λέει κοιτάζοντας με από κάτω μέχρι πάνω και κρατώντας την αναπνοή της, 'δεν έχεις αλλάξει καθόλου.'

'Δεν είσαι καλή στα ψέματα Μπέλλα.' Είπα ανίκανος να διώξω το χαμόγελο που είχε εγκατασταθεί για τα καλά στα χείλη μου.

'Είσαι μία χαρά.' Με διαβεβαίωσε.

'Κι εσύ το ίδιο.' Πρόφερα σιγανά κοιτάζοντας την μαγεμένος. Κράτησα το χέρι της και αυτόματα αυτή η απλή επαφή με παρέσυρε και με ταξίδεψε δέκα ολόκληρα χρόνια πίσω.

_Δέκα χρόνια πριν_

_Ήταν τη βραδιά μετά την αποφοίτηση. Λίγες ημέρες αργότερα θα έφευγα για πάντα από τη Φλόριντα. Ήξερα τη Μπέλλα ή μάλλον την είχα προσέξει από την πρώτη της ημέρα στο σχολείο. _

_Ήταν και αυτή σαν κι εμένα κατά κάποιο τρόπο. Είχε μετακομίσει για την τελευταία μόνο χρονιά στο τοπικό Λύκειο και είχε αλλάξει αρκετές φορές σχολείο, βέβαια όχι για τους ίδιους λόγους όπως κι εγώ. Ο πατέρας μου ήταν στρατιωτικός γιατρός. Είχαμε αλλάξει τόσες φορές πόλη ή ακόμα και χώρα που είχα χάσει το μέτρημα. Είχα συνηθίσει αυτές τις μετακομίσεις και προσαρμοζόμουν σχεδόν εύκολα σε κάθε αλλαγή όπως και τα αδέλφια μου._

_Η Άλις ήταν μόνο ένα χρόνο μικρότερη μου και θα αναγκαζόταν να κάνει την τελευταία της χρονιά στο Σικάγο. Ο Έμετ δεν ήταν μαζί μας τότε. Βρισκόταν ήδη στο κολλέγιο στο Ντένβερ εδώ και δύο χρόνια. Πιθανότατα εκεί θα πήγαινα κι εγώ για να σπουδάσω Ιατρική και να μην είμαι εντελώς μόνος. Με είχαν ήδη δεχτεί στο Κολλέγιο._

_Ήξερα λίγα πράγματα για τη Μπέλλα, δεν είχαμε σχεδόν ποτέ μιλήσει, δεν είχαμε καν γνωριστεί. Μου είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή αλλά δύσκολα θα έκανα το πρώτο βήμα μαζί της. Έκανε παρέα με τους πιο ήσυχους του σχολείου και απομονωνόταν για να διαβάσει συνήθως. _

_Λίγο πριν τον ανοιξιάτικο χορό σκεφτόμουν ότι θα μου άρεσε να πάω μαζί της αλλά την πρόσκληση την έκαναν τα κορίτσια κι εκείνη δεν με κάλεσε ποτέ. Αντίθετα ήρθε συνοδευόμενη από κάποιον εξωσχολικό φίλο της και έδειχνε να διασκεδάζει μαζί του. Ακόμα θυμάμαι το χαμόγελο της καθώς λικνιζόταν στην πίστα ακουμπώντας πάνω του._

_Εμένα με είχε προσκαλέσει η Τζέσικα Στάνλευ και είχα αποδεχτεί την πρόσκληση εφόσον δεν είχα καμία καλύτερη πρόταση. Ο καιρός πέρασε γρήγορα χωρίς να δίνω ιδιαίτερη σημασία στην ύπαρξη της Μπέλλα. Τα θέματα των σπουδών μου, η επικείμενη μετακόμιση μου για άλλη μία φορά, το κολλέγιο ήταν τα θέματα που είχαν μονοπωλήσει τις σκέψεις μου._

_Εκείνο το βράδυ, μετά την αποφοίτηση, καταλήξαμε στην παραλία γύρω από μία μεγάλη φωτιά αρκετά αγόρια και κορίτσια για να γιορτάσουμε το ξεκίνημα της ενήλικης ζωής μας. Αυτή θα ήταν η τελευταία φορά που είχαμε το ελεύθερο να διασκεδάσουμε όλοι μαζί καθώς ένας, ένας θα τράβαγε το δρόμο του σιγά, σιγά._

_Δεν θυμάμαι αν περίμενα να συναντήσω τη Μπέλλα εκεί. Αμέσως όμως μόλις έφτασα δεν μπόρεσα να κρύψω τον ενθουσιασμό μου όταν την είδα να κάθεται παράμερα αγκαλιασμένη με την Άντζελα Ουέμπερ. Φαντάστηκα ότι αυτός ήταν κάποιου είδους αποχαιρετισμός και τα δύο κορίτσια ήθελαν να μοιραστούν μερικές από τις τελευταίες τους στιγμές._

_Όλοι έδειχναν χαρούμενοι και συγκινημένοι παρόλο που δεν έλειπαν οι νεανικές σκανταλιές καθώς κάποιοι άρχισαν να βουτάνε στη θάλασσα κάνοντας αστεία._

_Λίγες ώρες αργότερα αποφάσισα να κάνω μία βόλτα μόνος μου για να απολαύσω για τελευταία φορά τη μαγεία της ζέστης και του καλοκαιριού που δεν έφευγε ποτέ από αυτό το μέρος. Δεν ήξερα αν θα γυρνούσα ποτέ ξανά εκεί και έμοιαζε κάπως περίεργο καθώς δεν είχα συνηθίσει να δένομαι συναισθηματικά με τοποθεσίες._

_Περπάτησα αρκετά, απομακρύνθηκα από όλους τους άλλους και έμεινα μόνος μου κοιτάζοντας τα αστέρια στον ουρανό. Ένας απαλός ήχος με έβγαλε απότομα από τις σκέψεις μου και ανασηκώθηκα στους αγκώνες μου κοιτάζοντας. Ακριβώς μπροστά μου βρισκόταν η Μπέλλα που έδειχνε να κάνει μία βόλτα παρόμοια με τη δική μου κοιτάζοντας στο βάθος του ορίζοντα σαν να έψαχνε για κάτι. Δεν ξέρω αν με είχε δει αλλά μόλις με κοίταξε η ματιά της δεν έδειξε κάποια έκπληξη. Μάλλον πρόσεξε ότι κοίταζα τον έναστρο ουρανό και ήρθε απλά και κάθισε ακριβώς δίπλα μου._

'_Έκανες ήδη κάποια ευχή;' Ρώτησε και αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που μπορούσα να ακούσω ολοκάθαρα τη φωνή της._

'_Δεν είδα να πέφτει κάποιο αστέρι.' Δικαιολογήθηκα. 'Εσύ;'_

'_Ναι, πρόλαβα να κάνω την ευχή μου.' Ένα αινιγματικό χαμόγελο ζωγραφίστηκε στα χείλη της._

'_Τι ευχήθηκες;' Ρώτησα γεμάτος περιέργεια και έχωσα τα χέρια μου βαθιά στην άμμο._

'_Αν σου πω δεν θα πιάσει.' Απάντησε πολύ σοβαρά σαν να το πίστευε στ' αλήθεια ότι αν πρόδιδε το μυστικό της η ευχή της δεν θα γινόταν ποτέ πραγματικότητα._

'_Μάλλον είναι κάτι που θέλεις πολύ.' Δεν απάντησε σε αυτό, απλά άκουσα την αναπνοή της που βγήκε σχεδόν σφυριχτή ανάμεσα από τα χείλη της._

'_Λοιπόν, τι σε περιμένει την επόμενη ημέρα;' Ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον._

'_Φεύγω σύντομα για το Σικάγο προς το παρόν.' Δεν ήξερα γιατί απαντούσα. Δεν γνωριζόμασταν και δεν είχαμε ανταλλάξει ποτέ ούτε ένα γεια πέρα από μερικές συγκρατημένες ματιές. Δεν ήξερα τι είχε μέσα στο μυαλό του αυτό το κορίτσι σε σχέση με εμένα._

'_Σε δέχτηκαν εκεί που ήθελες;'_

'_Ναι. Θα πάω μάλλον στο Ντένβερ για να είμαι μαζί με τον αδελφό μου.' Κούνησε το κεφάλι της. 'Εσύ;' _

'_Φεύγω και εγώ σε λίγες ημέρες. Θα πάω πρώτα να δω τον πατέρα μου. Αποχαιρετισμός πριν το κολλέγιο.' Χαμογέλασε αχνά._

'_Και μετά;_

'_Μετά στο Φοίνιξ για σπουδές.'_

'_Φοίνιξ;' Ρώτησα._

'_Ναι, έχω ζήσει αρκετά χρόνια εκεί στο παρελθόν και τελικά αποφάσισα ότι θα ήταν καλύτερο να επιστρέψω εκεί που το νιώθω περισσότερο οικείο απ' όλα τα άλλα μέρη.' Δεν είχα κάποια απάντηση σε αυτό. Κανένα μέρος δεν μου φαινόταν οικείο για να μπορώ να νιώσω όπως εκείνη._

'_Τι θα σπουδάσεις;' _

'_Φιλολογία. Εσύ;'_

'_Ιατρική.' Αυτές ήταν οι τελευταίες λέξεις που είπαμε και έμοιαζε η συζήτηση να έχει φτάσει στο τέλος της. 'Λοιπόν τι κάνεις εδώ μόνη σου;' Ρώτησα προσπαθώντας να μάθω περισσότερα και να βρω έναν τρόπο να χαλαρώσω την ατμόσφαιρα._

'_Ότι κάνεις κι εσύ.' Απάντησε κοιτάζοντας με ψάχνοντας μέσα στα μάτια μου. Με αυτά της τα λόγια ένιωσα ξαφνικά σαν να υπήρχε κάτι άλλο ανάμεσα μας, κάποιο μυστικό που θα φυλάγαμε για πάντα. Άπλωσα το χέρι μου και άγγιξα το δικό της τρίβοντας μαλακά τα δάχτυλα της. Χαμήλωσε το σώμα της προς το δικό μου και αυθόρμητα τα χείλη μου έψαξαν για τα δικά της. Δεν ξέρω στ' αλήθεια πως έγινε, δεν προσπάθησα να το εξηγήσω._

_Τα χείλη μας ήρθαν σε επαφή και ένιωσα το κορμί μου να παίρνει ολόκληρο φωτιά. Μισάνοιξε το στόμα της για να βαθύνει το φιλί μας και η έλξη που ένιωσα με έκανε να τα χάσω. Το χέρι μου πήγε και στάθηκε πίσω από τον αυχένα της φέρνοντας τη ακόμα πιο κοντά μου._

_Τραβήχτηκα μαλακά όταν συνειδητοποίησα κατά κάποιο τρόπο τι είχε μόλις συμβεί και την είδα να μου χαμογελά. Τα μάγουλα της είχαν βαφτεί κόκκινα και δάγκωσε απαλά τα χείλη της συγκρατημένα._

_Δεν έδειχνε να την πειράζει καθόλου, το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Την έφερα πάλι κοντά μου ανίκανος να αντισταθώ και το σώμα της ήρθε σε απόλυτη επαφή με το δικό μου. Ανταποκρινόταν παθιασμένα σε κάθε μου άγγιγμα, κάθε μου φιλί και έμοιαζε αποφασισμένη για όλα._

_Φορούσε μόνο το πάνω του μπικίνι της και ένα σορτσάκι από κάτω. Θα ήταν πολύ εύκολο να απλώσω απλά το χέρι μου και να την αποδεσμεύσω. Τραβήχτηκα πάλι βαριανασαίνοντας και μπόρεσα να δω την επιθυμία μέσα στα μάτια της. Τι ήταν αυτό που ήθελε από εμένα;_

'_Μπέλλα…' Είπα ξέπνοος και η αντίδραση της με αιφνιδίασε._

'_Ακούγεται τόσο ωραίο να το λες…' Είπε μαγεμένη. 'Νόμιζα ότι δεν ήξερες καν ποιο είναι το όνομα μου.' _

'_Φυσικά και το ξέρω.' Είπα ξεροκαταπίνοντας._

_Τα χείλη της τρίφτηκαν πάνω στα δικά μου απαιτητικά. Το ένα της χέρι ήρθε και φώλιασε κάτω από τη βάση του λαιμού μου αφήνοντας τα δάχτυλα της να τρέξουν πάνω στο στέρνο μου._

_Συνήθως δεν συμπεριφερόμουν έτσι ιδιαίτερα εφόσον ενδιαφερόμουν για κάποια. Και για τη Μπέλλα ενδιαφερόμουν άσχετα αν εκείνη δεν το γνώριζε ή εγώ δεν το είχα ποτέ παραδεχτεί στον εαυτό μου μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή. Αλλά ξαφνικά συνειδητοποιούσα πως δεν υπήρχε χρόνος πια για τίποτα. Είχα αφήσει να περάσει τόσος καιρός και τώρα εκείνη ήταν εκεί μαζί μου προκαλώντας με, ζητώντας μου κάτι σιωπηλά που δεν ήξερα αν ήμουν σε θέση να το προσφέρω._

_Δεν σταμάτησε στιγμή να ανταποκρίνεται προκαλώντας με, με τον τρόπο της. Πήγα να σταματήσω, προσπάθησα να πω κάτι αλλά δεν με άφησε._

'_Σύντομα θα είσαι κάπου αλλού και εγώ ακόμα πιο μακριά.' Ψιθύρισε. Υπενθυμίζοντας μου ότι δεν θα υπήρχε σχεδόν ποτέ καμία άλλη ευκαιρία να βρεθούμε ξανά, μαζί, μόνοι κατ' αυτό τον τρόπο._

_Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ περισσότερο τράβηξα το κορδόνι που συγκρατούσε το μπικίνι της και τα στήθη της αποκαλύφτηκαν κάτω από το ασημένιο φως του φεγγαριού. Με βοήθησε να βγάλω τη μπλούζα μου και αφέθηκε στην αγκαλιά μου κάνοντας με να ανατριχιάσω από αυτή την ιδιαίτερη, συγκλονιστική επαφή._

_Αναρωτήθηκα τι ήταν αυτό που ήθελε… Ήταν απλώς μία νεανική τρέλα, ένα καταπιεσμένο απωθημένο που προσπαθούσε να ξεσπάσει ή επιθυμούσε εμένα τον ίδιο; Ήθελε με αυτό τον τρόπο να μου πει αντίο; Προσπαθούσε να καλύψει όλο τον χαμένο χρόνο για όσα δεν είχαμε τολμήσει ποτέ μέχρι τότε; Εγώ αισθανόμουν ακριβώς έτσι. Μετάνιωνα που δεν είχα ποτέ προσπαθήσει να την προσεγγίσω, να έρθω πιο κοντά της και αφού εκείνη είχε επιλέξει να δώσει αυτό τον επίλογο θα της έδειχνα πως δεν μου ήταν ποτέ αδιάφορη, πως είχε σημασία για εμένα._

_Όλα έγιναν γρήγορα και βιαστικά όπως γίνονται συνήθως όταν κανείς είναι νέος και άπειρος. Ξαπλώσαμε στην άμμο ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο εκφράζοντας όσα νιώθαμε με αυτό τον περίεργο τρόπο. Εκείνη ανταποκρινόταν σαν να ήταν αυτή η τελευταία της στιγμή πάνω στη γη. Κάθε βλέμμα, κάθε χάδι, κάθε άγγιγμα της με έκαναν να νιώσω πόσο πολύ με ήθελε, πόσο πολύ επιθυμούσε να γίνει ένα μαζί μου._

_Δεν έχασα καθόλου χρόνο. Προσπάθησα να της προσφέρω ευχαρίστηση και ύστερα χάθηκα μέσα της ενθουσιασμένος καθώς εκείνη δεν πρόβαλε καμία αντίσταση, δεν δίστασε ούτε για μία στιγμή._

_Χάθηκα ολόκληρος από την αίσθηση τους σώματος της κάτω από το δικό μου. Ήταν τόσο μικροσκοπική και απαλή ενώ η μυρωδιά της γέμισε τα πνευμόνια μου. Το απαλό κύμα και η ησυχία καθώς δεν ακουγόταν ψυχή έκανε τη στιγμή ακόμα πιο μοναδική._

_Αγκαλιαστήκαμε ξέπνοοι κρατώντας γερά ο ένας τον άλλο χωρίς να μιλάμε αλλά ένιωθα τόσα πολλά να έρχονται από την άλλη πλευρά. Σαν να προσπαθούσε να μου πει αντίο, σαν να ήταν κάτι που το είχε σχεδιάσει και δεν δεχόταν να συνεχίσει τη ζωή της χωρίς να πάρει αυτό το κομμάτι μου μαζί της. Δεν υπήρχαν λόγια για να το εξηγήσω._

_Πέρασε κι άλλη ώρα και κανείς από τους δυό μας δεν είχε προφέρει ούτε μία λέξη. Καθόμασταν ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλο αγκαλιασμένοι κοιτάζοντας μαζί τα αστέρια αυτή τη φορά. Νομίζω πως κάποια στιγμή αποκοιμήθηκα για λίγο αλλά λίγο αργότερα ένιωσα τη Μπέλλα να αποτραβιέται από πάνω μου και αμέσως ξύπνησα. Είχε φορέσει τα ελάχιστα ρούχα της και καθόταν με τα γόνατα της κολλημένα στο στέρνο της κοιτάζοντας βαθιά τον ορίζοντα. Ανασηκώθηκα και πέρασα το χέρι μου γύρω από τους ώμους της. Ο ήλιος άρχισε να ανατέλλει σιγά, σιγά και φαινόταν τόσο προσηλωμένη σε αυτό, σχεδόν παραδομένη ολοκληρωτικά._

'_Πρέπει να φύγω…' Ψέλλισε όταν το φως άρχισε να γίνεται δυνατό. Σαν να προσπαθούσε να κρυφτεί τώρα που είχε πια ξημερώσει. Αναρωτήθηκα αν είχε μετανιώσει. Ήθελα να τη ρωτήσω αλλά δεν τόλμησα._

_Έσκυψε κοντά μου και μου έδωσε ένα απαλό φιλί στα χείλη. Ύστερα τραβήχτηκε μαλακά και άφησε ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο μάγουλο μου._

'_Καλή τύχη.' Είπε και με κοίταξε προσπαθώντας να χαμογελάσει. Άπλωσα το χέρι μου αγγίζοντας το δικό της ενώνοντας για λίγο σφιχτά τα δάχτυλα μας μέχρι που εκείνη τραβήχτηκε μαλακά και η επαφή χάθηκε._

_Την είδα σχεδόν να τρέχει κατά μήκος της παραλίας και να χάνεται στο βάθος. Είχα μείνει εκεί ανήμπορος να σηκωθώ και να τρέξω κοντά της αλλά ήξερα πολύ καλά ποιος ήταν ο λόγος που το έκανα. Δεν είχα τίποτα να της υποσχεθώ, δεν υπήρχαν περιθώρια για να βρεθούμε ξανά και να ξεκινήσουμε κάτι που δεν θα είχε κανένα μέλλον. Και βαθιά μέσα της το ήξερε κι εκείνη._

_Δεν την ξαναείδα από τότε παρόλο που θα μπορούσα.. Δεν προσπάθησα να την ψάξω, δεν τόλμησα να τη συναντήσω ξανά ακόμα και αν είχα την ευκαιρία. Προτίμησα να κρατήσω μέσα μου όλα όσα μου είχε προσφέρει εκείνη τη βραδιά και να τα φυλάξω για πάντα στα βάθη της καρδιάς μου._

Και τώρα βρισκόμουν αποκλεισμένος σε ένα αεροδρόμιο, μακριά από την οικογένεια μου και όσους αγαπούσα με τη Μπέλλα Σουάν απέναντι μου, σχεδόν μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου ενώ εκείνη με κοιτούσε ακόμα γεμάτη έκπληξη και έκδηλη χαρά. Τα είχα χαμένα…

'Πως βρέθηκες εδώ;' Ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό για να ρωτήσω.

'Είχα πάει στο Φορκς για να δω τον πατέρα μου.'

'Φορκς;' Ρώτησα. Δεν είχα ξανακούσει ποτέ αυτό το μέρος.

'Μία επαρχιακή πόλη στην Ουάσινγκτον.' Προσπάθησε να μου εξηγήσει. 'Θα έπρεπε να είμαι στο Φοίνιξ ήδη.' Αναστέναξε. 'Αλλά λόγω του κακού καιρού προσγειωθήκαμε εδώ αναγκαστικά. Εσύ;' Τα μάτια της έψαξαν μέσα στα δικά μου γεμάτα ενδιαφέρον.

'Επέστρεφα στο Σικάγο. Ήμουν σε ένα σοβαρό ιατρικό συμβούλιο στη Μινεσότα.' Την ενημέρωσα.

'Ώστε έγινες γιατρός τελικά…' Ψιθύρισε.

'Ναι.' Απάντησα στον ίδιο τόνο. Μου φάνηκε πως κάτι ήθελε να πει, να ρωτήσει αλλά δεν τολμούσε.

'Θα ήθελες να καθίσουμε για λίγο, να φάμε κάτι;' Ρώτησα ελπίζοντας ότι θα δεχόταν. Κοίταξε γύρω της και κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά.

'Δεν ξέρουν ακόμα πότε θα μπορέσουμε να φύγουμε.' Δικαιολογήθηκε.

'Το ξέρω…' Είπα απελπισμένος. Προχωρήσαμε ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο δισταχτικά και σταματήσαμε μαζί, αυθόρμητα μπροστά από ένα εστιατόριο. Αμίλητοι ακόμα η Μπέλλα έκανε μπροστά και πέρασε πρώτη. Την ακολούθησα γεμάτος αμηχανία. Καθίσαμε αντικριστά σε ένα παράμερο τραπέζι.

'Είναι self service.' Σχολίασα.

'Ναι, δεν πειράζει. Τι θέλεις;' Ρώτησε έτοιμη να σηκωθεί από τη θέση της για να πάει να παραγγείλει. Τη σταμάτησα.

'Θα πάω εγώ.' Πρόφερα αργά κοιτάζοντας τη. 'Τι θα ήθελες.'

'Ότι να ναι… Δεν ξέρω αν θέλω να φάω. Νιώθω κάπως περίεργα. Ίσως μόνο ένα καφέ.' Χαμογέλασα καθώς θυμήθηκα που είχε καταλήξει αυτός που είχα αγοράσει μόλις πριν από λίγο.

'Τι είναι;' Ρώτησε προσέχοντας την έκφραση μου. Της εξήγησα περίπου τι είχε συμβεί και γέλασε δυνατά. Ποτέ ξανά δεν την είχα δει να γελάει τόσο εγκάρδια. Η αναπνοή μου πιάστηκε μέσα στο στήθος μου.

'Θα σου φέρω κάτι ελαφρύ.' Επέμενα θέλοντας να της προσφέρω φαγητό. Συμφώνησε σιωπηλά χωρίς να φέρνει αντιρρήσεις. Διάλεξα μία σαλάτα για τη Μπέλλα, ένα κρύο σάντουιτς για εμένα και πήρα επίσης και δύο σκέτους καφέδες μαζί με έξτρα ζάχαρη και γάλα γιατί δεν είχα ιδέα πως έπινε τον καφέ της.

Πλησίασα στο τραπέζι και την άκουσα να μιλάει στο τηλέφωνο.

'Μην ανησυχείς είμαι μία χαρά.' Με κοίταξε μόλις κάθισα και μου φάνηκε ότι έψαχνε έναν τρόπο να τελειώσει αμέσως τη συνομιλία.

'Θα σε ξαναπάρω αργότερα. Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ.' Τα μάτια της έκλεισαν καθώς έλεγε αυτές τις λέξεις και ύστερα πάτησε το κουμπί του τερματισμού της κλήσης. Το στομάχι μου σφίχτηκε ακούγοντας αυτά της τα λόγια. Ήταν τρελό… Δεν είχαμε τίποτα, ίσα που τη ξαναέβλεπα μετά από δέκα ολόκληρα χρόνια. Και όμως ξυπνούσε μέσα μου τόσο ιδιαίτερα συναισθήματα. Η παρουσία της και μόνο ήταν ικανή να με ταξιδέψει αμέσως πίσω σε εκείνη την παραλία. Προσπάθησα να φανώ αδιάφορος και να ξεκινήσω μία χαλαρή συζήτηση.

'Η σαλάτα φαίνεται πολύ ωραία. Ευχαριστώ.' Οι άκρες των χειλιών της ανασηκώθηκαν σε ένα συγκρατημένο χαμόγελο. Έμοιαζε τόσο ίδια μα και τόσο διαφορετική ταυτόχρονα. Η κοριτσίστικη όψη της και η ανεμελιά της είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Τα στρογγυλεμένα χαρακτηριστικά της, τα χείλη της έμοιαζαν πιο γεμάτα. Τα μάτια της όμως παρέμεναν ίδια. Ζεστά, καστανά σαν να έτρεχε ζεστή σοκολάτα μέσα τους, ακριβώς όπως και τότε.

Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα αποφασίζοντας να διώξω μακριά αυτά τα περίεργα συναισθήματα.

'Λοιπόν, πως τα πας; Ζεις στο Φοίνιξ;' Ρώτησα και ξεκίνησα να τρώω για να απασχολήσω τον εαυτό μου.

'Ναι, όταν αποφοίτησα αποφάσισα να μείνω έτσι κι αλλιώς εκεί. Μου πρότειναν μία θέση δασκάλας αμέσως σε τοπικό σχολείο. Είμαι εκεί από τότε.'

'Άρα τα κατάφερες κι εσύ τελικά, έκανες το όνειρο σου πραγματικότητα.'

'Ναι, κατά κάποιο τρόπο.' Πρόφερε αχνά. Αναρωτιόμουν αν αυτή της η απάντηση έκρυβε κάτι άλλο από πίσω.

'Κι εσύ; Πως τα πας με την ιατρική σου καριέρα; Ειδικεύεσαι σε κάτι συγκεκριμένο;'

'Εγώ…' Αναστέναξα, 'Αποφοίτησα από το Ντένβερ και έκανα το μεταπτυχιακό μου στο Σικάγο. Η οικογένεια μου ευτυχώς είναι ακόμα εκεί. Ο πατέρας μου συνταξιοδοτήθηκε.' Κούνησε το κεφάλι της και έριξε στον καφέ της ζάχαρη. 'Ειδικεύομαι στην καρδιά.' Είπα δισταχτικά. Το κεφάλι της ανασηκώθηκε και ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στα χείλη της.

'Είσαι καρδιολόγος;' Ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον. Κούνησα απλά το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά διασκεδάζοντας ενδόμυχα που το έβρισκε τόσο ενδιαφέρον. 'Σου πάει.' Τα μάτια της έκλεισαν καθώς το είπε και αναρωτιόμουν τι σκεφτόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή. Έψαξα αυθόρμητα με το βλέμμα μου πάνω στα δάχτυλα της αναζητώντας να δω αν υπήρχε κάποιο δαχτυλίδι εκεί, κάποιο σημάδι ότι είχε παντρευτεί και είχε κάνει οικογένεια. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα… Πέθαινα για να μάθω περισσότερο απ' όσο ήθελα να παραδεχτώ. Η ερώτηση της με έβγαλε από τη δύσκολη θέση.

'Έχεις οικογένεια;' Έκανε την ερώτηση όσο πιο αδιάφορα γινόταν.

'Όχι.' Κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου. Πρόσεξα ότι κι εκείνη κοιτούσε τα δικά μου δάχτυλα. Η απάντηση μου δεν είχε ικανοποιήσει την περιέργεια της.

'Είμαι απολύτως ελεύθερος.' Πρόφερα τις λέξεις αργά και καθαρά ελπίζοντας ότι εκείνη θα έπιανε το νόημα.

'Πως κι έτσι;' Ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της. 'Δεν βρέθηκε κάποια να αιχμαλωτίσει την καρδιά σου;'

'Ακόμα όχι.' Χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα της κοιτάζοντας μέσα στο φλιτζάνι της.

'Εσύ;' Ρώτησα ανυπομονώντας τώρα.

'Εγώ τι;'

'Οικογένεια; Παιδιά; Κάποιος μοναδικός και ιδιαίτερος;' Ανασήκωσα το φρύδι μου.

'Δεν έχω παντρευτεί.' Κούνησε το κεφάλι της. 'Παραλίγο αλλά…' Δεν συνέχισε.

'Τι συνέβη;' Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να μάθω.

'Έκανα πίσω μόλις λίγες ημέρες πριν από το γάμο.' Δάγκωσε το χείλι της σαν να είχε κάνει κάποια αταξία. 'Θεέ μου… ήταν ότι πιο ντροπιαστικό μου έχει συμβεί ποτέ. Και απαίσιο όσο και ανακουφιστικό ταυτόχρονα.'

'Με μπερδεύεις.'

'Δεν υπάρχει κάτι συγκεκριμένο να σου πω, απλά το ήξερα ότι δεν ήταν…' Κράτησε την αναπνοή της καθώς δυσκολευόταν να απαντήσει.

'Δεν ήταν αυτό που ήθελες;'

'Το άφησα να τραβήξει πολύ καιρό λέγοντας στον εαυτό μου πως ήταν αυτό που ήθελα. Βαθιά μέσα μου όμως το ήξερα πως έλεγα ψέματα σε εμένα την ίδια.' Έσφιξε τα χείλη της προσπαθώντας προφανώς να διώξει κάποιες άσχημες αναμνήσεις.

'Λοιπόν,' Είπα προσπαθώντας να διώξω την βαριά ατμόσφαιρα, 'νομίζω πως όταν τη βρω θα το καταλάβω αμέσως.'

'Αυτό ακριβώς νομίζω κι εγώ.' Τα μάτια της στένεψαν και πήρε το βλέμμα της μακριά από το δικό μου σαν να μην ήθελε να δω κάτι εκεί.

Καθίσαμε εκεί λίγη ώρα ακόμα μιλώντας για άσχετα θέματα όπως για τις σπουδές μας, τις οικογένειες μας, θυμηθήκαμε ακόμα περιστατικά από το σχολείο και γελάσαμε αλλά κανείς από τους δυό μας δεν ανέφερε ούτε για μία στιγμή κάτι σε σχέση από την ιδιαίτερη νύχτα μας. Έμοιαζε πως αν το κάναμε θα καταστρέφαμε όλη τη μαγεία που είχαμε μοιραστεί.

Η ανακοίνωση ακούστηκε βαριά στα αυτιά μου και τράβηξε την προσοχή μας. Όλες οι πτήσεις αναβάλλονταν γιαυτή τη βραδιά. Μας καλούσαν να περάσουμε από τις αεροπορικές εταιρίες για να κανονίσουμε το θέμα της διαμονής. Η Μπέλλα σηκώθηκε πρώτη και μου χαμογέλασε.

'Λοιπόν… χάρηκα τόσο πολύ που σε ξαναείδα.' Είπε συγκρατημένη σχεδόν συγκινημένη.

'Κι εγώ το ίδιο.' Είπα μόνο. Έσκυψα και άφησα ένα φιλί πάνω στο μάγουλο της και έτσι απλά ξεκίνησε να απομακρύνεται. Έδωσα μάχη με τον εαυτό μου για να μη τρέξω πίσω της. Πήρα την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση και πλησίασα προς το κιόσκι της αεροπορικής εταιρίας με την οποία ταξίδευα. Περίμενα αρκετή ώρα στην ουρά ώστε να έρθει η σειρά μου.

Η αποζημίωση που μου προσέφεραν ήταν ένα πάρα πολύ καλό δωμάτιο στο ξενοδοχείο του αεροδρομίου για να περάσω τη βραδιά ελπίζοντας ότι την επόμενη ημέρα θα μπορούσα να ταξιδέψω.

Ξεκίνησα για το ξενοδοχείο βρίζοντας από μέσα μου τον εαυτό μου που δεν είχα τολμήσει κάτι περισσότερο με τη Μπέλλα. Μα τι θα μπορούσε να ήταν αυτό όμως;

Η ίδια η μοίρα με πρόλαβε καθώς την ξαναείδα στο βάθος να σέρνει τη χειραποσκευή της και πήρε την ίδια κατεύθυνση με τη δική μου. Μάλλον το δωμάτιο της θα ήταν στο ίδιο ξενοδοχείο, άλλωστε δεν υπήρχαν και πολλές επιλογές.

'Μπέλλα!' Τα χείλη μου πρόφεραν μόνα τους χωρίς να προλάβω να σκεφτώ κι εκείνη γύρισε κοιτάζοντας με μπερδεμένη. 'Λοιπόν, θα μείνω στο ξενοδοχείο του αεροδρομίου.' Είπα και πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου μέσα από τις τούφες των μαλλιών μου για να διώξω τον εκνευρισμό μου.

'Κι εγώ το ίδιο.' Πρόφερε σιγανά χαμογελώντας μου ελαφρά. Έκανε να ξεκινήσει σαν να προσπαθούσε να απομακρυνθεί.

'Περίμενε.' Είπα και την ακολούθησα. 'Θα μπορούσαμε ίσως…' Κόμπιασα, με κοίταξε έχοντας τα χαμένα. 'Θέλεις να έρθεις μαζί μου;' Ρώτησα πριν το μετανιώσω. Για μία στιγμή δεν αντέδρασε και μου φάνηκε πως θα μου έλεγε να πάω στο διάολο. Άλλωστε η πρόταση μου ήταν σχεδόν ξεκάθαρη. Αντί γιαυτό κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά σαν να είχε αποφασίσει μόλις ότι ήταν αδύνατον να μου αντισταθεί. Η σκοτεινή μου πλευρά πανηγύρισε θριαμβευτικά αλλά μία φωνούλα μέσα μου άρχισε να γίνεται δυνατή λέγοντας μου πως αυτό θα την πλήγωνε. Ήταν αργά για να κάνω πίσω τώρα.

Περπατήσαμε σιωπηλά και μετά από τυπικές διαδικασίες βρεθήκαμε στο δωμάτιο μου. Ήταν ζεστό και πολύ φιλόξενο, αρκετά ευρύχωρο για ένα μόνο άτομο.

'Το δικό μου είναι σε άλλο όροφο. Αρκετά πιο υποβαθμισμένο.' Σχολίασε η Μπέλλα.

'Ναι…' Ξεφύσηξα. 'Ταξιδεύω πάντα πρώτη θέση και λόγω της ιδιότητας μου…'

'Καταλαβαίνω.' Είπε.

Υπήρχε ευδιάκριτη αμηχανία ανάμεσα μας που δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτα εκείνη τη βραδιά του παρελθόντος που τόσο εύκολα είχαμε έρθει ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο. Αλλά ήξερα πως μαζί της μπορούσα και πάλι να γίνω δεκαοχτώ χρονών να νιώσω ακριβώς όπως και τότε. Με είχε ακολουθήσει, είχε δεχτεί την ανομολόγητη, ανήθικη πρόταση μου έτσι απλά και ειλικρινά δεν ήξερα ακριβώς τι ήταν αυτό που ήθελα τώρα.

'Θέλεις να πιεις κάτι;' Ρώτησα για να κάνω λίγο πιο εύκολα τα πράγματα ανάμεσα μας.

'Ναι, ένα ποτήρι νερό.' Άφησε την χειραποσκευή της στο πλάι του καναπέ καθώς βρισκόμασταν στο καθιστικό ακόμα. Γέμισα ένα ποτήρι με νερό από την κανάτα και της το έδωσα. Προχώρησα στο βάθος ανοίγοντας την πόρτα του υπνοδωματίου το οποίο έμοιαζε ονειρικό. Σωμών αποχρώσεις στους τοίχους, ένα βάζο γεμάτο ολόφρεσκα λουλούδια επάνω στην τουαλέτα, πράσινα καλύμματα και κουρτίνες και ένας αναγεννησιακός πίνακας στεκόταν στο προσκέφαλο του κρεβατιού κάνοντας την ατμόσφαιρα να μοιάζει αρκετά ρομαντική.

Άφησα την τσάντα μου και γύρισα πίσω στο καθιστικό. Το ποτήρι με το νερό είχε αδειάσει, τα μάγουλα της Μπέλλα είχαν πάρει ένα ροδοκόκκινο χρώμα που με έκανε να διστάσω. Αυτό που της ζητούσα ήταν πάρα πολύ…

'Μπέλλα… αν δεν είσαι σίγουρη…' Είπα δισταχτικά κοιτάζοντας το έδαφος. Εκείνη σηκώθηκε από τη θέση της και με πλησίασε.

'Είμαι σίγουρη Έντουαρντ.' Είπε κοιτάζοντας μέσα στα μάτια μου. Τα δάχτυλα της άγγιξαν τα πλευρά μου. 'Ποιος ξέρει πότε θα σε ξαναδώ…' Ψέλλισε και μου φάνηκε ότι αυτό ήταν κάτι που θα προτιμούσε να μην το έχει μοιραστεί μαζί μου.

Τα δικά μου χέρια χαμήλωσαν πάνω στο κορμί της και αιχμαλώτισαν τη μέση της. Φορούσε μία μαύρη φούστα που έφτανε μέχρι το γόνατο και αγκάλιαζε μοναδικά τις καμπύλες της. Από πάνω λευκό στενό πουκάμισο που έμοιαζε να μου φωνάζει να το τραβήξω μακριά της. Ήταν πάρα πολύ όλο αυτό για να μπορέσω να το διαχειριστώ. Δεν ήταν σεξ της μίας βραδιάς επειδή ξαφνικά είχα πετύχει κάποια που μου άρεσε. Ήταν ένα ξέσπασμα μετά από τόσα χρόνια που είχα να τη δω, μετά από εκείνη την υπέροχη βραδιά που είχαμε μοιραστεί οι δυό μας.

Την κόλλησα πάνω μου αναζητώντας άπληστα τα χείλη της. Όταν τα βρήκα αμέσως ένιωσα να γυρνάω δέκα ολόκληρα χρόνια πίσω. Η γεύση και η μυρωδιά ήταν ακριβώς η ίδια όπως και τότε… Τα χέρια της αυτόματα χάθηκαν και μπερδεύτηκαν μέσα στις τούφες των μαλλιών μου. Έμοιαζε ανίκανη να κάνει πίσω, σαν να έδινε μάχη με τον εαυτό της αν έπρεπε να μου παραδοθεί.

Την ανασήκωσα στην αγκαλιά μου κρατώντας τη σφιχτά από τη μέση και τη μετέφερα στο υπνοδωμάτιο. Την άφησα να καθίσει απαλά πάνω στο κρεβάτι και έριξε το κεφάλι της πίσω κλείνοντας σφιχτά τα μάτια της. Χαμήλωσα το κορμί μου και έβγαλα ένα, ένα τα ψηλοτάκουνα παπούτσια της τρίβοντας απαλά τα ταλαιπωρημένα πόδια της. Αναστέναξε ικανοποιημένη και αυτόματα αυτό πυροδότησε τον πόθο μου.

Ανέβηκα λίγο πιο πάνω και ξεκίνησα να ξεκουμπώνω τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου της μέχρι που μπόρεσα να δω τη λευκή δαντέλα του σουτιέν της. Τα στήθη της ήταν αρκετά πιο γεμάτα και σφιχτά σε σχέση με το παρελθόν. Το πρώιμο γυναικείο σώμα του παρελθόντος είχε αντικατασταθεί με ένα απόλυτα αισθησιακό, ώριμο, γυναικείο κορμί στο αποκορύφωμα του. Δεν έβλεπα την ώρα που θα την έσφιγγα πάνω μου για να την κάνω δική μου.

Όμως ήθελα να πάρω τον χρόνο μου αυτή τη φορά. Και αυτό για να της δείξω ότι γνώριζα πολύ καλά πια τι ήταν αυτό που χρειαζόταν. Θα την έκανα να μην ξεχάσει ποτέ την αποψινή βραδιά, ακόμα περισσότερο σε σχέση με την προηγούμενη που είχαμε μοιραστεί.

Άφησα το πρόσωπο μου ελεύθερο να σκορπίσει φιλιά πάνω στον γυμνό λαιμό της. Οι κατάλευκες πέρλες του κολιέ που φορούσε αντανάκλασαν στον χαμηλό φωτισμό κάνοντας με να ερεθιστώ περισσότερο. Τράβηξα απαλά τις ράντες τους σουτιέν της και όταν αυτό χαμήλωσε πέρασα τη γλώσσα μου ανεπαίσθητα μέχρι εκεί που ξεκινούσε η δαντέλα. Το κατάλευκο δέρμα της με γοήτευσε και ανακάλυψα πως δεν ήταν το φως του φεγγαριού που το έκανε να φαίνεται έτσι εκείνη τη νύχτα στη Φλόριντα.

Τα δάχτυλα μου ταξίδεψαν κατά μήκος του λαιμού της μέχρι που λύγισα και την άγγιξα πάνω από το ύφασμα ανίκανος να συγκρατηθώ. Άφησε έναν αναστεναγμό να ξεφύγει ανάμεσα από τα χείλη της και αμέσως επέστρεψα εκεί για να τη φιλήσω. Βύθιζα τη γλώσσα μου βαθιά μέσα στο υγρό της στόμα καθώς τα χέρια μου συνέχιζαν την ανεξέλεγκτη πορεία τους.

Βασάνισα τα στήθη της και με το ένα χέρι μου κατάφερα να ξεκουμπώσω το σουτιέν της. Μόλις το άφησα να πέσει ένιωσα τα δικά της χέρια που τραβούσαν το πουκάμισο μου από το παντελόνι μου. Τα καυτά της δάχτυλα ήρθαν σε επαφή με το δέρμα μου ενώ προσπαθούσε να με ξεκουμπώσει. Τη βοήθησα για να τη διευκολύνω και έμεινα γυμνός πάνω από τη μέση φέρνοντας το στέρνο μου να ακουμπήσει πάνω στο δικό της.

Η ανάμνηση της ίδιας αυτής αίσθησης με τύλιξε και με έκανε να βογκήξω χαμηλόφωνα.

'Έντουαρντ…' Την άκουσα να ψιθυρίζει και παραλίγο να χάσω τα λογικά μου από το άκουσμα του ονόματος μου να ξεφεύγει από τα χείλη της.

Ήθελα να της πω τόσα πολλά, να εξομολογηθώ ότι μέσα σε αυτά τα δέκα χρόνια δεν είχα γνωρίσει ποτέ καμία που να με κάνει να νιώθω έτσι. Μέχρι τότε νόμιζα πως ήταν τόσο ιδιαίτερο αυτό που είχαμε μοιραστεί κάνοντας με να το υπερμεγεθύνω μέσα στο μυαλό μου. Πόσο λάθος έκανα… Τα κορμιά μας ανταποκρίνονταν το ένα στο άλλο σαν να ταίριαζαν μοναδικά, σαν να είχαν φτιαχτεί για να συναντηθούν.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή πέρασε φευγαλέα από το μυαλό μου μία σκέψη την οποία έδιωξα μακριά γιατί δεν μπορούσα να τη διαχειριστώ. Κι αν η Μπέλλα ήταν αυτή που έψαχνα σε όλη μου τη ζωή; Κι αν εκείνη τη βραδιά μας είχε δοθεί μία ευκαιρία για να το ανακαλύψουμε; Την είχα αφήσει να ξεγλιστρήσει μέσα από τα χέρια μου αποφεύγοντας το, κλειδώνοντας το μέσα μου, προσπερνώντας το χωρίς αποτέλεσμα…

Οι ηδονικοί αναστεναγμοί της με έβγαλαν από τις σκέψεις μου. Θα είχαμε χρόνο να συζητήσουμε μετά από αυτό. Θα είχαμε; Για λίγο έλειψε να σταματήσω εκείνη τη στιγμή και να ξεκαθαρίσω την κατάσταση αλλά ο πόθος και η επιθυμία με παρέσυραν.

Άφησα το σώμα μου ελεύθερο και έγειρα από πάνω της κοιτάζοντας μέσα στα μάτια της προκλητικά. Το βλέμμα μου αντικατοπτρίστηκε μέσα στο δικό της καθώς μπόρεσα να διακρίνω επιθυμία και πόθο αλλά και κάτι άλλο που δεν μπορούσα να το ερμηνεύσω.

Τα χέρια μου ξεκίνησαν αγγίζοντας απαλά τους ώμους της και κατηφόρισαν πιο χαμηλά μέχρι τους γοφούς της. Τα χείλη μου θάφτηκαν βαθιά σε αυτό τον υπέροχο, αισθησιακό λαιμό και στα στήθη της. Κάθε της ανάσα και αναστεναγμός καταστάλαζε μέσα μου κάνοντας με να ερεθιστώ ακόμα περισσότερο. Την ήθελα σαν τρελός, το σώμα μου την είχε ανάγκη αλλά αυτό που με έκανε να νιώθω περίεργα ήταν πως η ανάγκη μου αυτή με ξεπερνούσε. Η καρδιά μου σφιγγόταν κάθε φορά που σκεφτόμουν ότι θα ήταν μόνο για μία φορά, μόνο γιαυτή τη νύχτα.

Το χέρι της ήρθε και ακούμπησε πάνω στο μάγουλο μου ενώ το άλλο χάθηκε μέσα στις τούφες των μαλλιών μου. Τα χείλη της έψαξαν για τα δικά μου και δεν μπορούσα παρά να ανταποκριθώ στο κάλεσμα της. Βάθυνα το φιλί μας και την ένιωσα να τρέμει ελαφρά κάτω από το σώμα μου. Αναρωτιόμουν αν θα μπορούσα να της μιλήσω, να μας μεταφέρω πίσω σε εκείνη την παραλία που είχαμε ενώσει τις νεανικές καρδιές μας.

Η ίδια η στιγμή με ξεπερνούσε και φοβόμουν ότι τα λόγια μου θα κατέστρεφαν την ατμόσφαιρα. Άφησα τα χέρια μου να τρέξουν πάνω στα στήθη της και πολύ δειλά έσκυψα και πήρα στο στόμα μου την ερεθισμένη της θηλή. Βόγκηξε από την αίσθηση και ένιωσα ένα κάψιμο χαμηλά στην κοιλιά μου. Ήμουν κάτι περισσότερο από ερεθισμένος. Δεν ήταν απλά σεξουαλική επιθυμία αυτό που αισθανόμουν, ήταν κάτι περισσότερο.

Τα χέρια της άρχισαν να κατρακυλούν πάνω στο στέρνο μου μέχρι που έφτασαν τη ζώνη μου. Την ένιωσα καθώς προσπαθούσε να με ελευθερώσει και δεν επιθυμούσα τίποτα περισσότερο από αυτό εκείνη τη στιγμή. Απ' όσο θυμόμουν ήταν τολμηρή και δεν σπαταλούσε καθόλου χρόνο στο να διεκδικήσει αυτό που ήθελε. Αναστέναξα βαθιά και ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα της να με αγγίζουν.

'Μπέλλα…' Είπα ξέπνοος και κοίταξα μέσα στα μάτια της. Εκείνη τα έκλεισε και συνέχισε αυτό που είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει.

'Θέλω να σε νιώσω μέσα μου.' Απαίτησε και δεν μπορούσα παρά να εκπληρώσω αυτή της την επιθυμία.

Ήθελα να το κάνω να κρατήσει όσο περισσότερο γινόταν αλλά τα σώματα μας βιάζονταν να ικανοποιηθούν και δυσκολευόμουν τόσο να διατηρήσω τον αυτοέλεγχο μου. Χαμήλωσα το χέρι μου στο πλάι του γοφού της και μπόρεσα να βρω το φερμουάρ της φούστας της. Το κατέβασα απαλά και την τράβηξα να κυλήσει αφήνοντας τη να πέσει στο πάτωμα.

Το καλσόν της έφτανε ψηλά κρατώντας με μακριά από αυτό που ήθελα περισσότερο. Ξεκίνησε για να το απομακρύνει αλλά τα χέρια μου τη σταμάτησαν. Η αναπνοή μου πιάστηκε καθώς άρχισα σιγά, σιγά, να το απομακρύνω από το δέρμα της χαμηλώνοντας το στην αρχή μέχρι τους μηρούς της, αργότερα μέχρι τις γάμπες της και τέλος μακριά από τα πόδια της ολοκληρωτικά. Άρχισα να φιλάω αυτά τα υπέροχα πόδια από τα δάχτυλα μέχρι τους αστραγάλους της και τους μηρούς της για να παρατείνω την προσμονή. Εκείνη στηριζόταν στους αγκώνες της δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη της απαλά κάθε φορά που τα δικά μου χείλη έρχονταν σε επαφή με το δέρμα της.

Άφησα τη γλώσσα μου να τρέξει στο εσωτερικό των μηρών της φτάνοντας ψηλά και πάλι πίσω μέχρι που την άκουσα να βογκάει από ανυπομονησία. Τα χέρια της βυθίστηκαν ακόμα πιο βαθιά μέσα στα μαλλιά μου τραβώντας τα δυνατά, κατευθύνοντας με εκεί που είχε ανάγκη να με νιώσει. Μου ήταν και εμένα δύσκολο να συνεχίσω αυτό το μαρτύριο. Το λευκό της δαντελένιο εσώρουχο, αντίστοιχο με το σουτιέν της με προκαλούσε να το τραβήξω μακριά, να το εξαφανίσω. Αντί γιαυτό τόλμησα να περάσω τη γλώσσα μου ακριβώς εκεί που ξεκινούσε η δαντέλα και ένιωσα αμέσως καυτό ηλεκτρικό κύμα να με διαπερνά. Η Μπέλλα βόγκηξε δυνατά σπρώχνοντας το κεφάλι μου με περισσότερη δύναμη να συναντήσω το κέντρο του πόθου της.

Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου κάτω από την αφράτη δαντέλα και τη χάιδεψα δυνατά. Οι ηδονικές κραυγές που εισέπραξα με έκαναν να χάνομαι από επιθυμία. Απομάκρυνα το εσώρουχο της βιαστικά και ανέβηκα κοντά της για να τη συναντήσω. Η γλώσσα μου έτρεξε πάνω στην κοιλιά της ενώ ανηφόρισε στα σφριγηλά της στήθη και τα δάχτυλα μου έτρεχαν κατά μήκος του φύλου της. Ήταν τόσο υγρή και ζεστή, έτοιμη για να με δεχτεί που με έκανε να χάσω τα λογικά μου. Το ήθελε τόσο πολύ όσο κι εγώ που αναρωτιόμουν αν από την πρώτη στιγμή που με είχε αντικρίσει στο αεροδρόμιο είχε σκεφτεί κάτι τέτοιο. Η σκέψη αυτή με τρέλανε.

Ανίκανος να περιμένω περισσότερο ανέβηκα ακόμα πιο ψηλά και έφερα το πρόσωπο μου αντικριστά στο δικό της. Τα χείλη μου πεινασμένα λεηλάτησαν τα δικά της και όταν τα πήρα μακριά ήταν μόνο για να φιλήσω τον λαιμό της και το πηγούνι της προσπαθώντας να ξεσπάσω.

Το σώμα της ήρθε κοντά στο δικό μου, πέρασε ένα της το πόδι γύρω από τον γοφό μου και το άλλο κάτω από τη λεκάνη μου κάνοντας με να βογκήξω από την επιθυμία. Η άκρη του ερεθισμού μου ήρθε σε επαφή με το υγρό της φύλο και δεν είχα πια άλλα περιθώρια. Τα χέρια μου κράτησαν τη μέση της γερά και την ανασήκωσα ελαφρά ξεκινώντας σιγά, σιγά να βυθίζομαι μέσα της. Άφησα τον αέρα που συγκρατούσα βαθιά στα πνευμόνια μου να δραπετεύσει νιώθοντας τη να με τυλίγει. Ένα απαλό σύριγμα ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της και το όνομα μου ακούστηκε απαλά μέσα στην ησυχία.

Λίκνισε τη μέση της και ένιωσα το βάρος μου να πλακώνει το πόδι της. Την ανασήκωσα υποχρεώνοντας τη να ξαπλώσει και να βολευτεί και βρέθηκα από πάνω της έχοντας περισσότερη ελευθερία κινήσεων. Κάθε ώθηση, κάθε αναπνοή, κάθε άγγιγμα με γύριζε πίσω. Μπορεί οι συνθήκες να ήταν διαφορετικές, μπορεί τα χρόνια που είχαν περάσει να είχαν πάρει μακριά την ανεμελιά και τη νεανικότητα μας αλλά αυτή ήταν η ίδια γυναίκα με την οποία είχα μοιραστεί ότι πιο όμορφο ποτέ και η ανάμνηση σε συνδυασμό με την τωρινή πραγματικότητα σχεδόν με κατάπιναν.

Τα πόδια της κλείδωσαν γύρω από τη μέση μου υποχρεώνοντας με να σταματήσω μόνο για μία στιγμή. Τα μάτια της χάθηκαν μέσα στα δικά μου κοιτάζοντας με αποφασιστικά σαν να προσπαθούσε εκείνη να πάρει τον έλεγχο αλλά δεν την άφησα. Τραβήχτηκα λίγο πίσω και άγγιξα με τα ακροδάχτυλα μου τον γοφό της κάνοντας τη να λυγήσει. Τα μάτια της έκλεισαν και χαλάρωσε το κράτημα της αφήνοντας με να λεηλατήσω το κορμί της ξανά και ξανά.

Τα χέρια της ήρθαν και στάθηκαν πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου και με τράβηξε κοντά της για να τη φιλήσω. Ύστερα με αγκάλιασε και το πρόσωπο μου βυθίστηκε στα στήθη της ενώ ήμουν έτοιμος να τελειώσω και προσπαθούσα να συγκρατηθώ απεγνωσμένα.

Το σώμα της τραντάχτηκε κάτω από το δικό μου, τα χέρια της έσφιξαν τα μπράτσα μου με δύναμη και τα πόδια της με τράβηξαν κοντά της ενώ η αναπνοή της έγινε βαριά και η μέση της ανασηκώθηκε από το στρώμα. Συνέχισα απελπισμένος αφήνοντας το να με υπερνικήσει και μία μαγική δύναμη με σκέπασε και με τύλιξε κάνοντας με να φωνάξω δυνατά από την ευχαρίστηση.

Είχε τελειώσει… Το κορμί μου έπεσε αποκαμωμένο πάνω στο δικό της και το κεφάλι μου ξεκουράστηκε πάνω στη βάση του λαιμού της ακούγοντας την καρδιά της να χτυπά δυνατά ενώ ανάσαινε ακόμα βαριά.

Δεν ήξερα τι έπρεπε να κάνω τώρα… Ποιο ήταν το επόμενο βήμα; Γνώριζα πολύ καλά ότι δεν μπορούσα να γυρίσω πίσω εκεί που ήμουν πριν λίγες ώρες, δεν ήθελα να γυρίσω. Την ήθελα μαζί μου από τώρα και στο εξής για πάντα να είναι δική μου. Συνειδητοποιώντας πόσα πολλά, βαθιά και συγκλονιστικά συναισθήματα αισθανόμουν γιαυτή τη γυναίκα σχεδόν ολόκληρη τη ζωή μου ένιωσα τα γόνατα μου να κόβονται καθώς δεν ήξερα καν πώς να τα εκφράσω.

Τραβήχτηκα απαλά από πάνω της αφήνοντας της χώρο ώστε να μη καταπιέζεται από το βάρος του σώματος μου. Κουλουριάστηκε στη μία πλευρά το κρεβατιού σαν να προσπαθούσε να προστατέψει τον εαυτό της.

Έγειρα και την αγκάλιασα κολλώντας το σώμα μου πάνω στο δικό της και τράβηξα ελαφρά τα μαλλιά της που σκέπαζαν το μάγουλο της. Φίλησα τον λαιμό της και άφησα το χέρι μου να περάσει γύρω της. Δεν ανταποκρίθηκε δίνοντας μου την αίσθηση ότι σχεδόν κρατούσε την αναπνοή της. Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά ώσπου την άκουσα να μιλάει.

'Καλύτερα να πηγαίνω.' Είπε και ανασήκωσε το σώμα της καθώς ετοιμαζόταν να εγκαταλείψει το κρεβάτι.

'Περίμενε.' Είπα τρομοκρατημένος. Το πρόσωπο της γύρισε και τα μάτια της συνάντησαν τα δικά μου αλλά δεν μπορούσα να διακρίνω κάποιο συναίσθημα. 'Μη φύγεις.' Παρακάλεσα.

'Θα προτιμούσα να μη μείνω.' Αναστέναξε.

'Γιατί;' Ρώτησα.

'Αυτό θα είναι το καλύτερο και για τους δυό μας.'

'Μπέλλα περίμενε.' Την πρόσταξα αυτή τη φορά. Κάθισα ακριβώς δίπλα της στο πλάι του κρεβατιού.

'Έντουαρντ…' Ξεκίνησε να λέει χαμηλώνοντας το βλέμμα της.

'Μείνει μαζί μου μέχρι το πρωί.' Παρακάλεσα. Δεν ήθελα να ζητήσω περισσότερα προσπαθώντας απλά να κερδίσω χρόνο ενώ φοβόμουν να μην την τρομάξω. Ένας πνιχτός αναστεναγμός ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της.

'Δεν έχω άλλες αντοχές.' Απάντησε και μου φάνηκε πως το έλεγε περισσότερο στον εαυτό της. Έπιασα το χέρι της κρατώντας το σφιχτά. 'Άσε με να φύγω Έντουαρντ.' Επέμενε και τράβηξε το χέρι της αποφασιστικά. Τα δάχτυλα μου άνοιξαν αφήνοντας την ελεύθερη.

'Γιατί ήρθες;' Ρώτησα εκνευρισμένος που με απέρριπτε χωρίς να μου δίνει καν λίγο χρόνο. Ήταν σαν να με είχε χαστουκίσει στο πρόσωπο με αυτή της την αντίδραση. Μόλις τώρα άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω πως ίσως και να ήμουν μόνος σε αυτή την ιστορία.

'Ήρθα επειδή μου το ζήτησες.' Τα χείλη της σφιχτά, το βλέμμα της χαμηλωμένο στο πάτωμα. 'Πόση ακόμα επιβεβαίωση χρειάζεσαι; Τι είναι αυτό που θέλεις να ακούσεις;' Ρώτησε με σπασμένη φωνή κάνοντας με να τα χάσω. Έκανα να μιλήσω να πω κάτι αλλά όσο και αν έψαξα δεν έβρισκα τις λέξεις. 'Προσπαθώ να σε ξεπεράσω μία ολόκληρη ζωή χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.' Τα λόγια της ακούστηκαν σαν ένας ψίθυρος, 'Κουράστηκα να προσπαθώ.' Ανεπαίσθητα δάκρυα έτρεξαν πάνω στα μάγουλα της. Τι ήταν αυτό που μου έλεγε…

'Μπέλλα…'

'Μην πεις τίποτα άλλο.' Παρακάλεσε. 'Άσε με να φύγω.' Φαινόταν απελπισμένη.

'Δώσε μας μία ευκαιρία.' Ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό ελπίζοντας ότι θα ήταν αρκετό για να τη σταματήσω.

'Ευκαιρία σε τι; Αν εσένα σου πήρε δέκα χρόνια απλά να συνειδητοποιήσεις ότι ίσως σημαίνω κάτι για εσένα, εγώ χρειάστηκα μόνο μία ματιά.' Ξεκίνησε να μαζεύει τα ρούχα της από το πάτωμα.

Προσπαθούσε να μου πει ότι ήταν ερωτευμένη μαζί μου από παλιά; Τότε στο σχολείο; Μα σχεδόν ποτέ δεν μου έδειξε το ενδιαφέρον της. Ούτε καν με προσκάλεσε σε εκείνον τον αναθεματισμένο χορό…

'Δεν μου το έδειξες.' Είπα ψυχρά.

'Αλήθεια;' Μπορούσα να διακρίνω την ειρωνεία. 'Τι περισσότερο ήθελες μετά από εκείνη τη βραδιά στην παραλία; Να σου κάνω ερωτική εξομολόγηση;'

'Όχι…' Ψέλλισα, 'αλλά…'

'Αλλά;'

'Ο χρόνος μας είχε τελειώσει.'

'Ακριβώς.' Τα μάτια της με κοίταζαν παγωμένα. 'Ο χρόνος μας έχει τελειώσει και τώρα. Εσύ θα γυρίσεις πίσω στην καλοκουρδισμένη σου ζωή πολύ μακριά από εμένα και δεν θα με φτάσεις ποτέ γιατί φοβάσαι.'

'Δεν φοβάμαι.' Είπα εκνευρισμένος. Δεν μπορούσα σε καμία περίπτωση να δεχτώ κάτι τέτοιο. Ξεκίνησε να ντύνεται με την πλάτη της γυρισμένη.

'Ας το αφήσουμε έτσι.' Κατάφερε να φορέσει τα περισσότερα ρούχα της. 'Θα έχουμε κάτι να θυμόμαστε για τα επόμενα δέκα χρόνια.'

'Μπέλλα…'

'Καλή τύχη.' Τα λόγια αυτά με έκαναν να ανατριχιάσω. Ήταν οι τελευταίες λέξεις ακριβώς όπως τις είχε πει και δέκα χρόνια πριν. Ένας δυνατός, οξύς πόνος διαπέρασε το στήθος μου αλλά δεν κουνήθηκα. Έμεινα ακριβώς στο ίδιο σημείο ανίκανος να κάνω την οποιαδήποτε κίνηση. Άκουσα την πόρτα του δωματίου καθώς έκλεινε πίσω της. Έμεινα μόνος στην αποπνικτική ησυχία να αναρωτιέμαι που είχα κάνει λάθος…

Σηκώθηκα και πήγα μέχρι το μπαρ γεμίζοντας ένα ποτήρι με ουίσκι. Ήπια τρία με τέσσερα ποτήρια το ένα μετά το άλλο απελπισμένος.

Ξανάφερα τα λόγια της στο μυαλό μου επαναλαμβάνοντας ξανά και ξανά τη σκηνή από την αρχή.

Τι ήταν αυτό που ήθελα στ' αλήθεια; Ήθελα τη Μπέλλα περισσότερο από κάθε τι. Η αποψινή μας συνάντηση μου το είχε επιβεβαιώσει ακόμα και αν αυτό με σόκαρε. Γιατί δεν της το είχα πει που να πάρει ο διάβολος;

Και η απόσταση; Ο καθένας μας είχε φτιάξει μία ζωή, πως θα μπορούσαμε να παραβλέψουμε τις υποχρεώσεις μας και να έχουμε κάποιο μέλλον;

Ήμουν ανόητος… την είχα αφήσει να φύγει μέσα από τα χέρια μου επειδή φοβόμουν. Φοβόμουν να εξομολογηθώ τα αισθήματα μου αλλά περισσότερο απ' όλα φοβόμουν να παραδεχτώ ότι όλα αυτά τα χρόνια τη σκεφτόμουν και πως βαθιά μέσα μου μετάνιωνα που δεν είχα τρέξει να τη βρω τότε, να προσπαθήσω, να τολμήσω…

Η γνώση αυτή με διέλυσε… Και δεν είχα καν το θάρρος να της μιλήσω ανοιχτά έστω και τώρα… Ήθελα να τρέξω, να ψάξω να τη βρω αλλά και πάλι φοβόμουν ότι θα με απέρριπτε και αυτή τη φορά δικαιολογημένα.

Εκείνο το βράδυ δεν κοιμήθηκα, έμεινα ξάγρυπνος μέχρι τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες αποφασίζοντας να πάω από νωρίς στο αεροδρόμιο ελπίζοντας ότι θα μπορούσα να φύγω μακριά από αυτό το μέρος όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν.

Έκανα ένα ντους, κοίταξα για τελευταία φορά το δωμάτιο που λίγο νωρίτερα είχα περάσει την πιο συγκλονιστική, ερωτική βραδιά της ζωής μου και αναστέναξα. Κάθε γωνιά του μαρτυρούσε όλα, όσα είχαν συμβεί εκεί. Τον ατίθασο έρωτα μας, την απόγνωση μας και τον αποχωρισμό μας που αυτή τη φορά θα ήταν παντοτινός.

Έφτασα στο αεροδρόμιο και έμαθα πως η πτήση μου θα έφευγε το μεσημέρι. Βλαστήμησα εκνευρισμένος άρχισα να περπατάω ελπίζοντας να έβρισκα ένα μέρος για να θάψω την απελπισία μου.

Χάθηκα μέσα στον κόσμο περπατώντας από την μία άκρη στην άλλη αλλά το μόνο πράγμα που έβλεπα μπροστά μου ήταν δύο ζεστά, καστανά μάτια.

Ήμουν τόσο δειλός… Πόσες φορές αντιστάθηκα μέσα στη νύχτα από το να ψάξω για το δωμάτιο της και να την κάνω να με ακούσει. Δεν το έκανα γιατί είχε δίκιο, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα για να δικαιολογήσω τον εαυτό μου.

Κι ενώ ήμουν χαμένος ανάμεσα στον άγνωστο κόσμο ξαφνικά η γνώριμη φιγούρα της με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω. Ήταν εκείνη μόνο που με έμοιαζε τόσο κουρασμένη, σχεδόν διαλυμένη… Φορούσε ένα στενό τζην και ένα γαλάζιο πουλόβερ. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν τραβηγμένα επάνω σε μία χαλαρή αλογοουρά. Το πρόσωπο της δεν είχε ίχνος μακιγιάζ, αντίθετα μπορούσα να διακρίνω τις ανεπαίσθητες φακίδες της όπως και τους μαύρους κύκλους κάτω από τα μάτια της. Έμοιαζε κουρασμένη ή μάλλον φαινόταν σαν να είχε κλάψει πολύ.

Δεν μπόρεσα να κρατηθώ μακριά της. Με γρήγορα και αποφασιστικά βήματα βρέθηκα δίπλα της. Μόλις εκείνη με είδε μου φάνηκε πως ετοιμαζόταν να τρέξει, να κρυφτεί, να εξαφανιστεί αλλά δεν την άφησα.

'Μπέλλα,' Είπα αγγίζοντας τον αγκώνα της. 'Μη φύγεις.' Παρακάλεσα. 'Έλα μαζί μου στο Σικάγο.'

'Γιατί να το κάνω αυτό;' Με ρώτησε διατηρώντας την ψυχρή της έκφραση.

'Σε παρακαλώ…' Χαμήλωσα το κεφάλι μου, 'σημαίνεις τόσα πολλά για εμένα, πάντα σήμαινες.' Είπα.

'Είναι πολύ αργά γιαυτό Έντουαρντ.'

'Δεν είναι.' Την ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

'Σε παρακαλώ.' Είπε και η φωνή της έσβησε. 'Πονάει ήδη πάρα πολύ.'

'Έλα μαζί μου.' Είπα ξανά. 'Άσε με να επανορθώσω.'

'Μακάρι να μπορούσες Έντουαρντ…' Τραβήχτηκε μακριά μου 'η πτήση μου φεύγει σε λίγα λεπτά.' Με ενημέρωσε. Χαμογέλασε με δυσκολία. 'Σου εύχομαι να βρεις αυτό που ψάχνεις.'

'Το βρήκα…' Είπα με σπασμένη φωνή, 'το βρήκα για δεύτερη φορά και αυτό φεύγει μακριά μου. Εσύ φεύγεις.'

'Αντίο Έντουαρντ.' Σηκώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών της και ακούμπησε τα χείλη της στο μάγουλο μου. Την κράτησα σφιχτά πάνω μου, δεν ήξερα τι άλλο να κάνω για να της δείξω πως σήμαινε τα πάντα για εμένα.

Με έσπρωξε μαλακά και μπόρεσα πάλι να δω τα δάκρυα της. Ήταν αβάσταχτο και δεν είχα άλλες αντοχές. Χαλάρωσα το κράτημα μου και την άφησα να φύγει. Το ήξερα πως αυτή τη φορά θα ήταν για πάντα. Δεν θα την έβλεπα ποτέ ξανά.

Άρχισε να απομακρύνεται όλο και περισσότερο με αργά βήματα. Την είδα να περνάει την πύλη αναχωρήσεων δίνοντας την κάρτα επιβίβασης. Κοίταξε πίσω της για μία ακόμα φορά και με είδε να στέκομαι εκεί ενώ ήλπιζα ότι θα γυρνούσε πίσω σε εμένα αλλά δεν το έκανε. Χάθηκε στο βάθος μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους επιβάτες.

Έτρεξα μέχρι που έφτασα στην έξοδο του αεροδρομίου θέλοντας να ξεσπάσω. Γιατί δεν της είχα πει την αλήθεια πως δεν την είχα ξεχάσει ποτέ; Πως την σκεφτόμουν τις νύχτες; Πως έβλεπα το πρόσωπο της με όποια άλλη γυναίκα είχε βρεθεί; Να με πάρει τα είχα καταστρέψει όλα χαραμίζοντας και τη δεύτερη ευκαιρία που μου δόθηκε. Ήμουν ένας δειλός και δεν επρόκειτο ποτέ να γινόμουν ευτυχισμένος. Δεν την άξιζα την ευτυχία, δεν άξιζα τη Μπέλλα και εκείνη γνωρίζοντας το μου το είχε πετάξει στα μούτρα.

Γύρισα και πάλι μέσα στο αεροδρόμιο για να δω ακριβώς πότε θα έφευγε η πτήση της. Σε λίγα λεπτά θα απογειωνόταν. Ασυναίσθητα προχώρησα μέχρι τη μεγάλη τζαμαρία και μπόρεσα να διακρίνω το αεροπλάνο. Σχεδόν μόλις έφτασα εκεί αυτό ξεκίνησε και άρχισε να τρέχει στον διάδρομο καθώς ετοιμαζόταν για να απογειωθεί. Το είδα να σηκώνεται σιγά, σιγά και να χάνεται στον ορίζοντα. Έμεινα εκεί για αρκετή ώρα ακόμα χωρίς να βρίσκω τη δύναμη να προχωρήσω. Όλα έμοιαζαν κενά, ανούσια, σχεδόν άχρωμα στα μάτια μου.

Ξαφνικά κατάλαβα ότι η ζωή μου δεν είχε κανένα νόημα. Είχα χρήματα, ήμουν επιτυχημένος αλλά και πάλι τίποτα από αυτά δεν μπορούσε να γεμίσει την ψυχή μου, να με κάνει να νιώσω ολοκληρωμένος.

Αυτό που μου έλειπε ήταν εκείνη και τώρα πια θα έμενα για πάντα έτσι, μισός…

Έσυρα τα πόδια μου βαριανασαίνοντας χωρίς να ξέρω κι εγώ ο ίδιος που πήγαινα. Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να φύγω όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα από αυτό το μέρος. Αν μπορούσα θα διέγραφα από τον εγκέφαλο μου κάθε λεπτό, κάθε στιγμή.

Και τότε σαν θαύμα, σαν όραμα την είδα να πλησιάζει σε εμένα με δάκρυα στα μάτια. Δεν μπορεί να ήταν αλήθεια, είχα αρχίσει να τρελαίνομαι. Ήμουν σίγουρος πως αργά ή γρήγορα η εικόνα θα ξεθώριαζε και θα χανόταν. Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου αλλά έμοιαζε να έχει έρθει πιο κοντά μου. Άρχισε να τρέχει μέχρι που το σώμα της έφτασε στο δικό μου και με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά καθώς το στήθος της τρανταζόταν από τους λυγμούς.

'Δεν μπόρεσα… προσπάθησα να φύγω, ανέβηκα στο αεροπλάνο και μόλις κάθισα στη θέση… Θεέ μου… δεν ξέρω πως θα επιζήσω μετά από αυτό…' Η φωνή της πνιγόταν μέσα στα δάκρυα της.

Σκόρπισα φιλιά στα μαλλιά της, στα μάγουλα της, την έσφιξα δυνατά και αναστέναξα μόλις κατάλαβα πως ήταν εκεί μαζί μου, στ' αλήθεια.

'Δεν θα σε αφήσω να φύγεις ποτέ ξανά… ποτέ…' Τα λόγια έβγαιναν από μέσα μου με βία αλλά ήταν ανίκανα να εκφράσουν αυτά που αισθανόμουν. Χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι της χώνοντας το βαθιά στο στέρνο μου και άφησε τα δάκρυα της να κυλήσουν ανεμπόδιστα. Χάιδεψα απαλά τα μαλλιά της.

'Σσσσς.' Ψιθύρισα, 'δεν θέλω να κλαις,' την τράβηξα πίσω για να μπορώ να την κοιτάξω στα μάτια, 'θέλω να σε βλέπω μόνο να χαμογελάς κάθε μέρα, έχω ανάγκη το χαμόγελο σου.' Τα χείλη της έσμιξαν ενώ προσπαθούσε να χαμογελάσει αχνά. Την έσφιξα πάλι στην αγκαλιά μου ελπίζοντας ότι θα μπορούσα να την κρατήσω εκεί για πάντα. 'Πάμε κάπου αλλού, μακριά από εδώ.' Ήθελα να απομακρυνθώ από αυτό το απαίσιο αεροδρόμιο, να τρέξω μαζί της έξω, να χαθώ και να της ανοίξω επιτέλους την καρδιά μου.

Πήραμε ένα ταξί με άγνωστο προορισμό. Πήγαμε στο κέντρο της πόλης και καθίσαμε σε ένα μικρό, απομονωμένο καφέ. Παραγγείλαμε ζεστές σοκολάτες για να αντέξουμε το κρύο και να ζεστάνουμε τις καρδιές μας. Η Μπέλλα φορούσε ένα χοντρό κασκόλ γύρω από το λαιμό της και ένα σκούφο για να προστατευτεί από την παγωνιά. Καθώς την κοιτούσα μπόρεσα να διακρίνω και πάλι πως το κορίτσι της νιότης μου ήταν εκεί, δεν είχε αλλάξει καθόλου. Πήρα το χέρι της μέσα στο δικό μου και ξεκίνησα να μιλάω παρακαλώντας τη να μη με διακόψει. Τράβηξε τον σκούφο από το κεφάλι της και τα μεταξένια της μαλλιά σκορπίστηκαν στους ώμους της αποσπώντας μου την προσοχή.

Πήρα μία ανάσα και αποφάσισα πως αφού είχε έρθει η ώρα να το κάνω αυτό όφειλα να το κάνω σωστά. Έπρεπε να πιάσω την ιστορία από την αρχή.

'Σε πρόσεξα από την πρώτη κιόλας μέρα που ήρθες στο σχολείο.' Είπα κοιτάζοντας χαμηλά, μακριά από τα μάτια της. 'Ολόκληρη τη χρονιά έψαχνα μία ευκαιρία, κάποια αφορμή για να έρθω να σου μιλήσω.'

'Γιατί δεν το έκανες;' Ρώτησε σιγανά.

'Δεν ξέρω… Φοβόμουν. Ήσουν πολύ απόμακρη. Έδειχνες χαρούμενη με τους φίλους σου, νόμιζα πως δεν ενδιαφερόσουν, δεν ήξερα καν αν γνώριζες για την ύπαρξη μου.'

'Κι εγώ το ίδιο…' Ψέλλισε. Την κοίταξα και συνέχισα.

'φυσικά και ήξερα ποια ήσουν. Νόμιζα ότι σε έκανα να το καταλάβεις εκείνη τη βραδιά.'

'Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία.' Είπε απομακρύνοντας με την ανάστροφη του χεριού της ένα δάκρυ.

'Γιατί δεν μου μίλαγες; Γιατί δεν μου εξομολογήθηκες αυτό που αισθανόσουν;'

'Επειδή δεν έκανες τίποτα για να με κρατήσεις. Προσπάθησα απλά να έχω έστω και ένα κομμάτι, μία ανάμνηση γνωρίζοντας ότι ίσως και να μη συναντιόμασταν ποτέ ξανά.'

'Συγχώρεσε με που ήμουν τόσο δειλός.' Μπόρεσα επιτέλους να μιλήσω ανοιχτά νιώθοντας να φεύγει ένα τεράστιο βάρος από πάνω μου.

'Ίσως να ήμουν το ίδιο δειλή.'

'Όχι, εσύ προσπάθησες, έκανες το πρώτο βήμα. Εγώ ήμουν αυτός που έπρεπε να σε διεκδικήσω, να μη σε αφήσω να φύγεις. Αλλά φοβόμουν τόσο πολύ, φοβόμουν να παραδεχτώ ότι ήμουν ερωτευμένος. Ήταν τόσο δύσκολο.' Με τα δάχτυλα της έσπρωξε τα μαλλιά από το πρόσωπο της και έφερα το χέρι μου πάνω στο μάγουλο της κοιτάζοντας βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια της. 'Το ξέρω μετά από τόσα χρόνια ότι ίσως και να είναι ανώφελο αλλά μία στιγμή ήταν αρκετή για να με κάνει να καταλάβω πόσο ανάγκη σε είχα όλη μου τη ζωή.'

'Μη μου το λες αυτό…' Αποκρίθηκε ξέπνοη, 'Ξόδεψα αρκετό χρόνο τα τελευταία δέκα χρόνια για να μπορέσω να σε ξεπεράσω, να πάω παρά κάτω. Νόμιζα ότι αν παντρευόμουν κάποιον άλλο θα σταματούσα επιτέλους να σε σκέφτομαι αλλά ήταν αδύνατον…'

'Ας τελειώσει εδώ.' Πήρα το χέρι της μέσα στο δικό μου, τα δάχτυλα μου σφίχτηκαν γύρω από τα δικά της. 'Αρκετά παίξαμε με τη μοίρα. Δεν θα ξαναυπάρξει άλλη ευκαιρία. Υποφέραμε αρκετά, τιμωρηθήκαμε αγνοώντας την…'

'Όταν μπήκα σε εκείνο το αεροπλάνο, θυμήθηκα και πάλι εκείνη τη βραδιά στην παραλία. Θυμάσαι όταν με ρώτησες τι ευχή είχα κάνει;' Κατένευσα περιμένοντας ανυπόμονα να ακούσω. 'Ευχήθηκα να αισθανόσουν για εμένα ότι κι εγώ για εσένα, ευχήθηκα να με ήθελες και με κάποιο τρόπο να είμαστε μαζί. Καθώς περνούσαν τα χρόνια συνειδητοποιούσα μέρα με τη μέρα ότι η ευχή μου δεν θα γινόταν ποτέ πραγματικότητα. Θυμήθηκα τα λόγια σου λίγο πριν σε αποχαιρετήσω για τελευταία φορά στο αεροδρόμιο, όταν μου είπες ότι δεν ήταν αργά. Αναρωτήθηκα μήπως εγώ ήμουν αυτή που δεν άφηνα την ευχή μου να πραγματοποιηθεί.'

Δεν μπόρεσα να συγκρατήσω περισσότερο τον εαυτό μου.

'Σ' αγαπώ Μπέλλα.' Είπα και συνειδητοποίησα ότι αυτή ήταν η αλήθεια, την αγαπούσα κρυφά και από τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό για περισσότερο από δέκα χρόνια.

'Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ.' Είπε ξεψυχισμένη καθώς τα δάκρυα άρχισαν πάλι να κάνουν την εμφάνιση τους. 'Όμως… εσύ ζεις στο Σικάγο εγώ στο Φοίνιξ, πως θα μπορούσαμε να…' Έβαλα τα δάχτυλα μου πάνω στα χείλη της κάνοντας τη να σταματήσει να μιλάει.

'Δεν θα αφήσω τίποτα να μπει ανάμεσα μας πια. Αν θέλεις έλα μαζί μου στο Σικάγο. Διαφορετικά θα έρθω εγώ στο Φοίνιξ.' Είπα χωρίς να ξέρω στ' αλήθεια τι στο διάβολο θα έκανα αν πήγαινα εκεί.

'Θα έρθω στο Σικάγο.' Είπε, 'Θα ζητήσω μετάθεση.'

'Θα κάνω ότι χρειαστεί αρκεί να είμαι μαζί σου.' Είπα και ένιωθα ήδη τον ενθουσιασμό να φουντώνει μέσα μου.

Τα χέρια μου αυθόρμητα τράβηξαν το κασκόλ της και έφερα το πρόσωπο της αντικριστά στο δικό μου. Τα χείλη μου χάθηκαν πάνω στα δικά της, το μυαλό μου σταμάτησε να λειτουργεί. Ακόμα και αν ο κόσμος τελείωνε εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν θα με ένοιαζε πια, είχα καταφέρει να τη βρω ξανά, είχα επιτέλους φτάσει στο τέλος της διαδρομής, ο κύκλος είχε ολοκληρωθεί.

Από το τζάμι είδαμε μαζί τις νιφάδες του χιονιού που άρχισαν να πέφτουν η μία μετά την άλλη αρχίζοντας να δημιουργούν ένα παχύ στρώμα στο έδαφος.

'Θα χάσουμε το αεροπλάνο, η πτήση σου θα ακυρωθεί και τώρα που το σκέφτομαι εγώ δεν έχω θέση.' Δάγκωσε το χείλι της νευρικά.

'Και; Ποιος νοιάζεται;' Ρώτησα φιλώντας τη ξανά και ξανά. 'Ας μείνουμε εδώ για πάντα, δεν με νοιάζει πια.'

Τα χέρια της πέρασαν πίσω από τον λαιμό μου αγκαλιάζοντας με σφιχτά ενώ συνέχιζα να τη φιλάω στα χείλη, στα μάγουλα, στα βλέφαρα.

'Συγνώμη που ήμουν τόσο δειλός και άφησα τόσο πολύ χρόνο να πάει χαμένος, συγνώμη…' Χρειαζόμουν να με συγχωρέσει, είχα ανάγκη να την ακούσω να το λέει. 'Θα επανορθώνω κάθε μέρα από εδώ και πέρα για όσα χάσαμε.'

'Έντουαρντ, σταμάτα. Φταίω κι εγώ, χτες βράδυ παραφέρθηκα. Φοβόμουν τόσο πολύ ότι θα πληγωθώ ξανά αλλά ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά γιαυτό.'

'Θεέ μου, μακάρι να μπορούσα να γυρίσω τον χρόνο πίσω.' Ευχήθηκα.

'Όχι.' Είπε η Μπέλλα ακουμπώντας το μέτωπο της πάνω στο δικό μου. 'Ίσως να ήταν απαραίτητο τα πράγματα να γίνουν έτσι για κάποιο λόγο.'

'Δεν θα σε πληγώσω ποτέ ξανά.' Υποσχέθηκα.

Μείναμε εκεί για αρκετή ώρα ακόμα, δεν θυμάμαι πόση. Αυτό που ξέρω είναι πως για πρώτη φορά ένιωσα ευτυχισμένος, πλήρης σαν να είχε επιστρέψει επιτέλους εκείνο το κομμάτι που μου έλειπε. Μέχρι τότε δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι η Μπέλλα είχε πάρει την καρδιά μου μαζί της εκείνο το πρωινό καθώς έτρεχε μακριά μου στην παραλία. Την είχε φέρει μαζί της δέκα ολόκληρα χρόνια μετά και ακόμα και τώρα που είχε επιστρέψει επιτέλους στη θέση της κάθε χτύπος της ανήκε σε εκείνη.

_Σήμερα_

Κοίταξα πάλι δίπλα μου και χαμογέλασα ανίκανος να κλείσω τα μάτια μου και να αποκοιμηθώ. Η ομορφιά δίπλα μου με ξεπερνούσε. Η αγαπημένη μου ήταν παραδομένη στον ύπνο της, χαμένη σε έναν άλλο κόσμο και χαιρόμουν που δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει τι καθόμουν και σκεφτόμουν μέσα στη μέση της νύχτας.

Κανείς μας δεν είχε ξεχάσει αλλά είχαμε υποσχεθεί ο ένας στον άλλο ότι θα αφήναμε πίσω μας το παρελθόν. Θα κάναμε μία νέα αρχή απολαμβάνοντας το παρόν και φροντίζοντας για το μέλλον.

Έσκυψα το πρόσωπο μου και ακούμπησα τα χείλη μου πάνω στην φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά. Η Μπέλλα ανατρίχιασε και αναδεύτηκε πάνω στα σεντόνια.

'Ο μπαμπάς έχει αϋπνίες…' Ψιθύρισε μέσα στον ύπνο της. Ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της ψάχνοντας.

'Συγνώμη δεν ήθελα να σε ξυπνήσω.'

'Γιατί δεν κοιμάσαι;' Άπλωσε το χέρι της και το ακούμπησε στο μάγουλο μου.

'Να… μερικές φορές δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πόσο τυχερός είμαι.'

'Φοβάσαι ότι ξαφνικά θα ξυπνήσεις και θα είναι όνειρο;'

'Ναι.' Παραδέχτηκα.

'Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να ανησυχείς.' Ήρθε πιο κοντά μου, η κοιλιά της ακούμπησε επάνω μου κάνοντας με να γελάσω.

'Υπάρχει ένα εμπόδιο ανάμεσα μας.' Είπα σοβαρά.

'Ναι…' Αναστέναξε, 'αυτό είναι οπωσδήποτε ένα μεγάλο εμπόδιο.' Γελάσαμε μαζί και μείναμε εκεί για λίγο αγκαλιασμένοι ο καθένας χαμένος στις δικές του σκέψεις. 'Αλλά… παρόλα τα εμπόδια η ευχή μου πραγματοποιήθηκε.' Ψιθύρισε.

'Και η δική μου.' Παραδέχτηκα για πρώτη φορά.

'Είχες πει ότι δεν είδες αστέρια να πέφτουν.' Ανασήκωσε ελαφρά το σώμα της για να μπορέσει να κοιτάξει καλύτερα μέσα στα μάτια μου.

'Είπα ψέματα.' Περίμενε υπομονετικά να ακούσει. 'Ευχήθηκα να ερχόσουν να με βρεις, να είχα την ευκαιρία έστω για μία φορά να σου μιλήσω, να σε αποχαιρετίσω και ως διά μαγείας η ευχή μου πραγματοποιήθηκε. Μόνο που δεν ήξερα τότε ότι αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό. Είχα κάνει λάθος ευχή…' Είπα και αναρωτήθηκα αν είχα κάνει καλά που το είχα εξομολογηθεί επιτέλους.

Το χέρι της πήρε το δικό μου και το έβαλε πάνω στην κοιλιά της για να νιώσω το μωρό μας.

'Ευχήθηκες σωστά. Ευχήθηκες να γίνει η αρχή και αυτό ήταν το μόνο που χρειαζόταν στην πραγματικότητα.' Ακόμα δεν μπορούσα να συγχωρέσω τον εαυτό μου που είχα αφήσει τόσο χρόνο να πάει χαμένος και εκείνη καταλαβαίνοντας ότι αυτή η σκέψη τριγυρνούσε μέσα στο μυαλό μου σφράγισε τα χείλη της με τα δικά μου. 'Σημασία δεν έχει ο χρόνος ή ο τόπος. Ακόμα και όταν ήμουν μακριά σου ήξερα πως σε αγαπούσα όπως δεν θα αγαπούσα ποτέ κανέναν…' Ψιθύρισε χαϊδεύοντας το πρόσωπο μου.

'Κι εγώ το ήξερα.' Παραδέχτηκα και την αγκάλιασα φέρνοντας την όσο πιο κοντά γινόταν. Την έσφιξα δυνατά και χαμήλωσα τα χείλη μου πάνω στα μαλλιά της. 'Κανείς δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει με τη μοίρα…' Ψέλλισα και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου.

* * *

**Ευχαριστώ που αφιερώσατε χρόνο για να διαβάετε την ιστορία μου. Και αν σας άρεσε μπορείτε να αφήσετε τα σχόλια σας! ;)**


End file.
